


GetMcDunkedOn's Kinktober 2018

by GetMcDunkedOn



Series: Tag's Multiverse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Body Horror, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Bukakke, Collars, Consensual Drugging, Corsetry, Crack, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crying, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Bonding, Fellcest - Freeform, Fisting, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, Frotting, Fucking Machines, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Incest, Insults, Kinda, Kinktober, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Licking, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Issues, Multi, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Past Brainwashing, Pegging, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Scars, Scissoring, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Roleplay, Shame kink, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sybian, Telepathic Bond, Tentacles, Titfucking, Xenophilia, boobs on male character, distention, distracted sex, dubcon, ecto-breasts, fontcest (Undertale), foodplay, handjobs, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/pseuds/GetMcDunkedOn
Summary: I'm trying my hand at this, because I failed last year 8,DAll gonna be pairings from my fic/series Tag's MultierseMIND THE TAGS





	1. Day 1: Petplay and Deepthroating with Cad and Daemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon likes to take a break from being a non-sexual mutt for his brother by being a sexual mutt for his boyfriend. Said boyfriend loves this a lot.
> 
> Daemon = Fellswap Papyrus  
> Cad = Lustfell Papyrus  
> Howl = Fellswap Sans  
> Jazz = Lustfell Sans

It was late evening. Cad sat at his desk chair, a book in his hands. His work was done for the day, all of his editing and organizing of the latest photoshoot. He’d sent the best pictures off to be chosen by their client in the morning. That meant it was time to relax. And enjoy some personal time. He flipped the page idly, his gaze traveling across the words at a steady pace.

He hardly seemed to notice it as his door creaked open. Not a twitch or a word, but his gaze did flicker up for just a moment, before returning to his book. His puppy had come shuffling in, already on hands and knees. Daemon was wearing a rubber suit, something Cad had gotten for him about a month prior. Ecto filled it out nicely, the faintest hint of green glow escaping at the wrists and ankles. The doggy mask fit nicely over his skull too, complete with little ears and nose. There was, however, a zipper at the mouth part, currently undone, allowing him to not only speak, but do other things with his mouth that could be fun. His usual collar still hung around his neck, a leash attached and dragging along the floor.

The idea was actually Daemon’s himself. He had requested it, blushing, a little stuttery, not long into their relationship. He had mentioned that he enjoyed being called a puppy so much that he wanted to try it in a sexual sense, which his brother could never accommodate, sex-repulsed as he was. Cad was happy to oblige. And he was used to Daemon calling or arriving, and tentatively asking if he could be a puppy for a while. A yes from Cad had him slipping away to put on the outfit, and then he returned as eager to please as any dog. Flipping on the ‘owner’ switch was easy for Cad - he had done far more than that in his days in the Royal Harem.

“GOOD EVENING, PUPPY.” He got a hum in response, and smiled a little Daemon always spoke as little as possible during these scenes. “YOU WANT SOME ATTENTION? I SEE. WELL, I’M AFRAID IT’S ‘ME’ TIME RIGHT NOW. IF YOU WANT A REWARD, YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO EARN IT.”

He turned the page again as the gears turned in Daemon’s head. Then he came closer and knelt in front of him. Cad shifted his grip to hold the book with one hand, and then reached down and undid his belt. His pants were pushed down just enough to bare his pelvis, and he sat forward a little. Daemon got to work immediately, summoning a dark green tongue. Another hum, and then he licked at his ishium, long, slow laps that seemed almost lazy. They coaxed a hum of his own out, his body automatically relaxing at the feel of the light pleasure.

“GOOD BOY.” He used his still-free hand to stroke the top of Daemon’s skull, between the rubber ears. He heard a pleased sound in response. Daemon did so love being called that. The licking intensified, and soon his tongue had shifted, pressing through one of Cad’s obturator foramen. That made him suck in a deeper breath, and he pet his lover’s head again. The continued affections had his breath hitching, his pelvis shifting forward slightly. When that tongue reached his pubic symphysis, he let out a quiet sound, mostly stifled with his teeth. He felt his magic starting to curl its way downwards. Daemon gave a few more encouraging licks, then pulled back to watch in delight as Cad’s magic took form.

It was the same deep purple of the rest of his magic, and long, and thick. The tip was ribbed a little, and small ridges went down the bottom of it all the way to the base. The texture and detail was not quite like a human penis, the ecto having a bit more give to it. Once it was formed, Daemon was instantly back to work, licking along the underside, slipping his mouth over the tip, coaxing it to full hardness.

Cad abandoned his book, dropping it on the desk. He didn’t think he could focus on the words anymore if his life depended on it. He was far more interested in petting Daemon’s head, and using one hand to slip under his shirt and fondle his own ribs. Slender fingers traced along the insides of them, pressing into small cracks and chips that he had gained over the years as a member of the Royal Harem. He was proud of each one, proud of the many more marks he left on others, of his reputation as the best at whips, chains, and latex. As he watched Daemon whimper with delight at sucking him off, the faint glow of his eyelights mostly hidden by the mask, he felt the desire to pull out his whip and ‘reward’ him right now - with a good spanking. But he’d hold off. He knew Daemon was enjoying this just as much as he did. The puppy moaned as he took in more of Cad’s cock, a visible bulge growing between his legs.

“THAT’S IT, THAT’S A GOOD BOY. YOU’RE SO GOOD AT THIS. ARE YOU GETTING HARD, PUPPY? SPEAK.”

He fumbled around for the leash, and gripped it to give a good tug as encouragement. Daemon pulled his head back, popping off of him, to pant for breath. “y-yes sir,” he said breathlessly, tilting his head up to look at Cad more properly. “I love pleasing you.”

“OF COURSE YOU DO. YOU’RE A VERY GOOD DOG. BUT DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH YOURSELF UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN, UNDERSTAND?”

“M-mhm, yes sir.” His voice was meek, almost lax, and he squirmed a little, as if just being told he couldn’t made him want to more. Cad couldn’t help but smirk a little - that was exactly why he’d said it.

“GOOD BOY. KEEP GOING.” He tugged at the leash again, hard, making Daemon yelp and jerk his head forward again. He parted his teeth and licked along Cad’s length a few more times, making more muffled sounds. He squirmed again, knees brushing, and put trembling hands on Cad’s legs to remove the temptation of touching. He kept at it, never taking Cad in fully, keeping to teasing licks and shallow sucks. Cad let him for a little while, a few breathy moans escaping. But eventually, he lost his patience, and yanked again.

“QUIT YOUR TEASING. DO IT RIGHT NOW.”

“yessir.”

Without any more preamble, Daemon opened his mouth wide and took all of Cad in. The taller skeleton nearly choked, as surprised at always that Daemon could actually fit all of it in that tight throat of his. Tight, and hot, hotter than the rest of Daemon’s magic. But of course, it was where the puppy’s fire came from, when his more draconic tendencies came out, it made sense it would be hotter. It felt fantastic, and Cad moaned louder. He was thankful in the back of his head that his sibling was not home - Jazz wouldn’t mind the sound, but they would’ve teased him endlessly about it.

He dug his fingers into the top of Daemon’s skull, arching his back, as Daemon began to suck in earnest. He was making lewd sounds, slurping, moaning, like he could get off just from this. Maybe he could. An interesting theory - but not one Cad had the willpower to test tonight. He’d rather enjoy this for what it was. So that was why he didn’t bother to use the astounding stamina he’d built up over the years. Why hold back if this was for him? He moaned and gasped, tugging the leash more now and then - and each time he did, he felt and heard Daemon moan again around him. His claws raked along his lover’s skull, nearly tearing the mask, as he arched again. And soon enough, he was gasping out a warning to his puppy. Daemon only pulled back a little, bracing himself. When hot spurts of Cad’s magic came, he happily gulped it all down, licking and slurping loudly the whole time.

Cad was left trembling, leaning back in his seat, loosening his grip on both the leash and Daemon’s skull. He pet gently as he caught his breath, rewarding Daemon for a job well done. When his puppy pulled back, licking away the last bits of magic, he then went to gently nuzzling Cad’s femur, and action which made him twitch gently.

“GOOD… GOOD BOY,” Cad said after a moment, straightening up again. “VERY GOOD. I’M SO PROUD OF YOU.”

“thank you sir!”

“WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR REWARD NOW?”

“yes, please sir.”

Daemon sat back, squirming again, hardly keeping himself from reaching down between his legs. Cad smirked, holding out the hand that was previously petting, and his whip appeared.

“GOOD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cad is not sorry he quit the Harem when he reached the surface, but he does still love getting rough.


	2. Day 2: Somnophilia and Begging with Red and Arum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Arum squabble about a lot of things. They call each other names. They piss each other off. Tonight, Arum is getting revenge for having his bed stolen.
> 
> Kinda-sorta dubcon but he's cool with it
> 
> Red = Underfell Sans (obviously)  
> Arum = Horrorfell Sans

Arum fumed silently as he watched his… friend?? Enemy?? Lover?? Whatever the fuck Red was sleep peacefully in his bed. Asshole had just made himself at home there, in Arum’s bed, rather than the couch which Arum had so  _ graciously _ provided upon hearing Red’s woes. Apparently, his brother had brought his girlfriend home for dinner, and they tended to be loud. Very loud. So Red had come seeking a quiet place to crash where he didn’t have to hear his baby (twin?) brother go at it. But no, the couch just wasn’t enough for this bastard, was it? He was too  _ good _ for the couch.

“judgmental whiny crybaby asshole,” he grumbled, and Red curled up a bit more, snoring quietly. What could he do about this…? Hmm… Arum’s gaze drifted to his closet. Well… he did have  _ that _ … A terrible idea formed in his head. A very terrible idea. But a  _ good _ terrible idea. He slipped over to the closet and opened it up, then found his tiny box. Flipping it open, he pulled out a sizeable, dark red vibrator. Fully charged, last he checked, and definitely a good stretch for who probably had the tightest asshole around.

Now, he had to do this right… From what he knew, Red didn’t awaken very easily due to noise, but enough shaking would get him jumping up blearily. He had to avoid that. For this plan to work, he had to keep Red asleep as long as possible… He got onto the bed very carefully, ensuring it didn’t sink down too fast. Then he put the vibe to the side and pulled off Red’s shoes - who the hell wore shoes to bed - those ugly mustard-colored socks, and then his shorts. All of those things were tossed onto the floor. He would’ve liked to get Red’s shirt off too - the guy had already neatly folded his beloved jacket to set on the nightstand - but he couldn’t risk waking Red up. So he simply pushed up the bottom of it carefully as much as he could, revealing most of Red’s ribcage. Now for the fun part.

He started with the ribcage he’d just delicately revealed, clawed phalanges carefully stroking along the bottoms. He knew these were sensitive, and just as he expected, Red made a quiet huff of a sound, rolling more properly onto his back. Arum grinned a little. Red always did get a little loud. It was one of the nicer things about him. All the moaning and swearing - even if over half of that swearing was insults. He kept going for a little bit, focusing on the bottom two rows of ribs, where Red was the most sensitive. He was rewarded with another little huff, and a quiet little sound as Red squirmed. He wondered absently if Red’s dream was changing.

His hands slowly worked their way down from there, trailing down his spine, splitting to brush along each side of his pelvis at the iliac crests. A pause, before he reached around to trail one finger down Red’s coccyx. That garnered another little sound, and he focused there for a little while, sliding his finger as far into each hole in the sacrum as he could. Wouldn’t it be pretty if he put a ribbon through these one day? Maybe  _ that _ would shut him up. Maybe he’d even get all blushy. Maybe… Maybe he could get Red into a dress. A lacy, pretty one, red and black perhaps, with a cute poofy skirt… Red could pull off lolita well if he tried.

He shook those thoughts away. No use getting all worked up about that now, he didn’t have anything he could actually put Red in at the moment. And he had suffering to inflict. He focused back on stroking at Red’s sacrum and coccyx, drawing out more quiet sounds and causing Red to twitch and arch. He could see magic gathering, slowly coiling down, until it started pooling at his pelvis. More gentle stroking and rubbing, and he watched with fascination as it formed. And then, his grin hitched up a little more. Rather than summoning what he’d thought Red would summon, his bedmate had formed a perfect, slightly-leaking pussy.

“didn’t know you could make those. but it makes sense, because you are one.” He kept his voice low, watching as Red spread his legs a little subconsciously. Then, he carefully pressed two fingers in. Surprisingly, Red wasn’t all that tight. It only took a little bit of stretching before he decided they were ready. He pulled his fingers back and grabbed the vibe. It was the kind with a remote, so he kept it off at first, just carefully sliding it inside. Red’s magic took it all eagerly, a bit of slick leaking out. Once it was nice and snug inside, he turned it on to low.

Red twitched again, letting out a moan. That one wasn’t as quiet as the others. For a moment, Arum was afraid that just that had awoken him, but a peek up assured him that Red’s sockets were still closed. And, oh stars, his face. It was flushed red with magic, his jaw slack. Arum could already see a little bit of drool starting to drip down from one corner. Wasn’t that gorgeous? He shook away the stupid thought of kissing him before it could even properly form, and focused back on what he was doing. Slowly, very slowly, he upped the dial on the remote. Red was squirming now, his good hand digging reflexively into the sheets, his breathing stuttery. Perfect. Arum set down the remote, then crawled closer again. His darker red tongue came out, and he slowly licked at Red’s ribcage, relishing the next moan he got in return. This was fun. And it was immensely satisfying to put Red in his place. He was going to torment his bedmate as long as possible.

Arum lost track of time, letting the vibrator go at a steady pace somewhere around ‘medium,’ and strategically licking around Red’s ribcage. He was very careful with each touch, dragging this out as long as possible. Though, at some point, he couldn’t help himself, and clamped his teeth down on one rib. The way Red’s back arched up and he whined was so rewarding. He licked the teeth marks he’d left behind, then nibbled in a few more places, little hums rumbling from his throat.

“i know ya want somethin’... but you can’t get it ‘til you wake up. sucker.”

He continued until he could feel Red tensing beneath him, then pulled back and grabbed the remote. The dial was cranked way down again, almost to off. He grinned in delight as Red twitched and whined outright, his orgasm denied. Then Arum slowly dialed it back up and resumed his game.

It took several near-orgasms for Red to finally start to wake up. Probably due to Arum getting a little too enthusiastic with his biting. He was practically gnawing at a few at the sides now, his own magic hard and aching. He was just watching his drool slide across the near-pristine bones when he heard confused mumblings. Regretfully, he pulled back, running a claw down Red’s ribcage as he watched the shorter skeleton’s face. Red’s sockets were tightening, expression scrunching up a little. Drool had reached the bed next to his face by now. Arum admired it as Red’s sockets started to open, something between a moan and a whine escaping.

“wha…?” 

“hey there, sleeping beauty.”

Arum chose that moment to turn the dial up on the vibe again, inching it to high. Anything else Red might’ve said was cut off as he groaned, arching up high. He looked both bewildered and incredibly aroused. It was delicious.

“f-fuck, w-whoa… hhh… a-arum…? sh-shit…”

“yeah, who else? you collapsed in my bed, asshole. payback’s a bitch.”

Poor Red didn’t look in any state to snap something smart back, he just blinked rapidly, awakening more, and squirmed. His hand dug into the bed more, and Arum regretted the fact that he couldn’t have cuffed it to the bed. Ah well. With only one hand to work with, Red wouldn’t be able to do anything Arum didn’t want him to. But he wasn’t even reaching for the vibe, just clawing at the bed, groaning.

“f-fuck, this, hahh, this is p-payback…?”

“oh yeah. don’t get it yet, do you? let me enlighten you.”

He turned the vibe up higher, and just as Red was starting to tremble, clearly bordering on orgasm again, down the vibrations went, near to off again. And then, oh, how he  _ whined _ , a desperate, pathetic sound that Arum savored.

“thaaat’s right. now ya see?”

“hhnn… n-no, c’mon, i was so c-close… you a-ass…”

“oh yeah, i’m the asshole? who so graciously gave you a place to sleep?”

“y-your… hahh… your couch s-stinks…”

“wow. rude.”

“s’true, j-jerk…”

“keep mouthin’ off to the guy who has control over your orgasm, man. see where it gets you.”

“ffff…. hah... c’mon…”

“nope.”

He leaned back over and resumed biting and licking at Red’s ribcage. He slowly worked the vibe up again, enjoying Red’s awake cries and swears. The game was only halfway done now that his bedmate was up. There was still one thing left. Again, he worked Red up, waited until he was whimpering and trembling, and pulled back to knock down the dial. The sound Red made that time was nearly bordering on a sob. He was a complete mess, drooling, squirming, nearly crying. This, in Arum’s opinion, was the best he’d ever looked. He could watch this for hours. He licked his teeth, reaching down his other hand to stroke himself off. Maybe he’d make it a show. He moaned aloud as he stroked himself, a bit louder than was strictly necessary. Through half-lidded sockets, he watched Red shudder, claw at the bed again, arch his back uselessly. When his hand lifted to do something, be it touch Arum or touch the vibe, Arum dropped the remote to press it back into the bed, effectively pinning him.

“fuuuck… c’mon, this is t-torture…!”

“yeah, that’s… mmm… the point.”

“fuck, you’re such an asshole, hah, c’mon, what do i gotta do…?”

Arum squeezed his hand around himself a little, stroking harder, and moaned aloud again before answering.

“say the magic word, red.”

As expected, the shorter skeleton’s expression shifted to stubbornness.

“i’m not b-begging for you.”

“no? then ya don’t get to cum. simple as that.”

He returned his teeth to Red’s ribcage, ravaging them with utter delight. Even when Red swore and cursed and hissed, he didn’t let up, his own hips bucking into his hand now. He was getting pretty close himself… He didn’t hold back, harshly rubbing himself to a conclusion, then groaning loud as his cum splattered all over Red’s pelvis. A moment to catch his breath, and then he picked up the vibe again. Once more, he dialed it up high, waited, and then quickly brought it down again, and this time, he really did hear a sob. And then, finally, he got what he wanted.

“huhhh… p-please… please, arum, fuck, please…  _ please _ let me cum…”

Red had teared up from the overstimulation, squirming desperately, his hazy pupils gazing at him desperately. Best. View. Ever.

“there you go, babe. just ‘cause you asked nicely.”

He turned up the vibe again, all the way to high, and left it. Dropping the remote, he moved his hand to Red’s clit, rubbing around it and then pressing down on it carefully. Beneath him, Red tensed up, then let out a near-scream as he came hard. Red magic soaked the sheets beneath them, even making the vibe slide right out, still buzzing along. Then Red collapsed, panting hard, sockets hardly open. While he tried to wrap his brain around what he was feeling, Arum turned off the vibe and pulled himself up to his feet. He was a little wobbly, himself, but he managed to stumble off to the bathroom and wash it off. It was left there, while he grabbed some wipes.

He returned to the room and cleaned up as much of the mess as he could. Even Red’s face, admiring how his sockets fluttered and he mumbled something unintelligible. Too damn cute for such a jerk. Once everything was cleaned up, he tossed the rags in the trash and happily curled up around his smaller bedmate.

“next time you wanna take my bed, just say so, dick.”

“where’s the fun in that?” came the sleepy reply. Red wound his arms and legs around the bigger skeleton, snuggling up like some sort of koala bear. He nuzzled at Arum’s shoulder, then let his sockets close and was soon fast asleep again. Arum pet his head a few times, watching him sleep.

“...still an ass.” He wasn’t sure how much he meant that anymore, as he settled down and fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Guess maybe they don't dislike each other that much after all... You big softies you.


	3. Day 3: Tentacles and Sensory Deprivation with Vega and Laz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega has slightly embarrassing fantasies... Luckily, he's in a verse where they can be accommodated.
> 
> Warnings: dubcon/noncon (kinda? because he was kinda enslaved, though that's glossed over here, hehe...)
> 
> Laz = Horrorlust Sans  
> Vega = Classic Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... this one is actually NOT in relation to Tag's multiverse... I couldn't think of anything to do with the pairings in that universe with these prompts, so eventually, I had to concede defeat and use a different verse. So a friend of mine works with me on a HorrorLust verse (which is where Laz is from), and his wolfy lover has certain... powers... and decided to... get a few pets for herself... Laz was okay with this and even helps indulge the pets.
> 
> SO HAVE NO FEARS ABOUT VEGA IN THE TAG'S MULTIVERSE FICS, HE ISN'T A SLAVE THERE, EVER, I PROMISE.

“it’s like… uhm… especially if you blindfold me…”

Laz watched as Vega stumbled over words a little, his ever-hazy pupils only a little alert at the moment. He was partly amused and partly impatient. On the one hand, seeing the cute little slave trying so hard to find the right words, blushing like that, was adorable. On the other hand, he didn’t have all day.

“yes?” he prompted, and Vega blushed a little harder.

“then… then uh… it’s kinda like… it’s not really a person? and so…”

“and so it suits you and your lack of sexual attraction to actual people well,” Laz finished, rubbing idly under one socket. “alright.”

“alright?”

“sure, i’ll do it.”

“you will?”

“sweet, i’m a prostitute, i’m used to doing whatever my client wants anyway. satisfying my paramour’s little pet in a way he’s comfortable with is more than fine by me. and no, i don’t think it’s weird. nothing is really weird at this point.”

“heh… uh… okay. so…”

“the guest room, then, i’ll meet you there.”

He made a gentle shooing motion. Vega, still blushing, nodded and trotted off down the hallway of the castle. Laz watched him go, then couldn’t help a bit of a wry smile as he texted his lover.

[your slave is so cute. we’ll be busy for a bit.]

That done, he grabbed himself what he’d need and followed along into the guest bedroom.

Vega was already laying on the bed, in the process of nervously removing his clothes. The last of them - pale blue socks - were just being tossed aside when Laz strode in. Vega looked up at him, then slowly laid back on the bed.

“so, uh-” he started, but Laz pressed a finger to his teeth, meeting his gaze.

“no more need for talking, sweet. relax, and let me take care of you.”

He had no sort of powerful voice, like his paramour, but the words had been so deeply ingrained already that even him saying them made Vega’s pupils fuzz a little more, and his body relax with a faint little hum. It was so cute, how he did that little humming sound when he was content. And how very trusting and vulnerable he was. Too precious. It was hard to believe they were both the same person but from different timelines.

Carefully, Laz tied a cloth around Vega’s head, completely covering his sockets. It was folded over several times, so not the slightest bit of light could go through. Then he carefully tied each of Vega’s wrists to the bedposts with more clothes.

“this okay?” he checked as he tightened them both, and another little hum and nod was the response. “good. ready?”

“mhm.”

“okay.”

One last thing. Laz fit big headphones on Vega’s head. They were noise cancelling, and not plugged into anything. Perfect. Now for the fun.

\- - - - - - - - - -

He had been nervous. Very nervous. He couldn’t help it. He was aware it wasn’t something most people were into, and trying to explain why in an understandable way was difficult. And even when lying back on the bed, naked, Vega was still nervous. But all it took for him to calm down was Laz’s finger gently pressing to his teeth, olive green eyes boring into him as silky blue-green words told him to relax and let himself be taken care of. Those eyes didn’t hold the same power as the gorgeous electric blue of Laz’s lover, and likewise, his voice couldn’t truly press the relaxation into him. But the color of the words was almost exactly the same, and the words themselves were so familiar that a pleasant fog overtook his mind anyway. He embraced it, relaxing his body and letting out a hum without even thinking about it. And he didn’t flinch or twitch when the blindfold was put on. It was a good one, once it was tied to his skull, he couldn’t see a thing. As his other senses began to adjust, he felt Laz tying his wrists to the bedposts. Not allowed to touch, either? That was fine, he didn’t think he’d have any need to. Not for this fantasy.

“this okay?” he heard Laz ask, and all he could bring himself to answer with was another little hum, his subconscious way of showing contentment. “good. ready?”

“mhm.” He forced himself to make an actual sound in response, though it was still wordless.

“okay.”

The headphones got a surprised little blink, but he didn’t protest.

And then… nothing. He cast his senses out, expectant. They were starting, right? He didn’t feel anything yet. With no way of telling how much time passed, he was quickly impatient, making a questioning noise and wiggling a little. But, soon enough, he felt the first touch. Smooth, warm magic pressed against his ribcage, and his breath caught. He could distinctly feel the shape of it. A smooth, slippery tentacle, worming its way in between two ribs and then winding back out between two others. It slowly slid in and out of its place, causing him to gasp. Another wound around one leg inching upward, getting very close to his pelvis… and then stopping just beneath it, wound around and gently tugging. Another tentacle wound around his other leg, and then one each twisted along his arms. His legs were separated more, and he gasped as one last one wiggled its way directly through his pelvic inlet. He arched up, letting out a noise more like a whimper than anything else. His sense of touch was greatly amplified, since he couldn’t see or hear anything, not even himself. It was so  _ odd _ , not seeing or hearing anything. Something completely new to him. Even in the dark, when he heard words, he could see the color of them floating in front of him. But with no way to hear any words, even his synaesthesia was stifled, and he’d had it as long as he’d lived. It was a brand new experience, coloring - heh - the scene he’d been so eager to try.

The tentacles in both his ribs and his pelvis were slowly pulling in and out, dragging along the most sensitive parts of him, making him squirm and moan - and that was strange too, not even being able to hear his own sounds. Was he even making them? Thoughts of that didn’t last long, the pleasure of those sleek tendrils consistently tugging at his thoughts. It went on for an indeterminate amount of time, the gentle, insistent movements burning away anything else in his mind. He knew he  _ had _ to be moaning like crazy by now, he knew his jaw was slack and drool dripping down - embarrassing, but there was nothing he could do about it. And even the thought of being embarrassed by his own magic production was wiped away at another thrust.

His magic finally formed, pooling at his pelvis - and displacing the tentacle in it - and then forming a soaking pussy. He didn’t usually tend to go that way, but in this case, it was all he could think to make. And was he ever fine with it, because the displaced tentacle wasted no time in pressing into him. He arched up again, hands clenching into fists. Did he scream that time? So hard to tell. He probably screamed.

The magic tendril pressed in as far as it could go, paused there, and then slowly pulled out. It was moving at a such a slow pace, steady but practically agonizing. He wiggled and squirmed, mentally begging  _ please, please go faster, stars, please, i can’t take it, please go faster _ . Maybe  ~~ Laz  ~~ the tentacles had decided to move on, or maybe he’d actually spoken aloud, because the magic tendril did actually start to speed up after that. His hands clenched and unclenched, his jaw slack again, as he bucked up into the feeling. It kept getting faster, until it was thrusting in and out of him at a brutal pace, almost painful but never quite reaching that point. The other tentacles, on his limbs, squeezed, and two more wound around and in his ribcage. Judging by how his throat was starting to burn, he was probably screaming himself hoarse by this point. His body shuddered and shook and rattled, his hips jerking up into every thrust, as the pleasure built up more and more. And finally, all at once, the tension in him snapped. The burning in his throat got worse as he arched up high, magic gushing around the tentacle. He was lost in unbearable pleasure. It seemed to drag on for many minutes, but in reality, it was probably not long at all before he was sagging down against the bed, all of the heat and ecstasy melting into heavy warmth. One by one, the tentacles all receded, until he was limp against the bed.

He was hardly aware as the bindings on his wrists were removed, letting his arms flop bonelessly down wherever they happened to land. Other hands took his, and situated them back to a more norma position at his sides. The headphones were removed from his skull, and he felt the blindfold being taken off too. But his sockets must’ve already closed, because he still couldn’t see anything. The deep voice of his counterpart sounded far away.

“you okay? i didn’t overdo it, did i?”

“mmffnn…”

He was pretty sure that was his voice, although he wasn’t sure if it conveyed quite what he meant it too. Ah well. He was too exhausted to think hard on it. His consciousness slowly faded out. The last thing he was aware of was a gentle hand petting the top of his skull.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Laz watched the short classic pass out, just as bemused as when they’d been talking earlier. The heavily slurred sound Vega had made  _ seemed _ to be something like ‘i’m fine,’ but was he really? Mmm… He’d probably be okay. He figured the guy’s voicebox would need quite a while to recover, anyway. Who would’ve thought the softspoken, lazy boy could scream so loud and so long? He pet Vega for a little while longer, then pulled away and hit ‘stop’ on his phone’s video camera. That was one long video, but he was sure his lover would be happy he’d gotten it all on film. That was one hell of a session. He fixed his clothes - he’d gotten off twice in the time it took to make Vega lose it - and then strolled out of the bedroom, hitting play on the video to watch it from the beginning.

Fantasy fuel for weeks.


	4. Day 4: Spanking and Crying with Vex and Legall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legall was being dirty all on her own, and her boyfriend found out and got jealous. What with her having a shame kink and him having a spanking kink, they were a perfect match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO TAG'S MULTIVERSE PAIRINGS. I knew from day one that I'd be using these two today. Vex is all about spanking and punishing and dirty talk. Gawd, these two... I made them totally separately and one day I sat back and said aloud "Holy shit their kinks match up perfectly. Too bad I can't pair them up." But now I can, muahaha.
> 
> Vex = Underfell Papyrus  
> Legall = Underswap Sans (transgirl)
> 
> By the way, for those of you who read chapter two, this is why Red can't be in his house when his brother's girlfriend is over. You probably thought "oh he doesn't want to hear his bro moaning." But HAH that's the least of his problems. Legall's a screamer.

Legall squirmed, whining a little. She was on her elbows and knees on her bed, her hands cuffed in front of her. She was wearing just a short blue dress, nothing else. There  _ had _ been panties, which she had just been getting damp, but now they were tugged down around her knees.

“YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, NAUGHTY GIRL.”

The voice of her boyfriend sounded behind her and she shivered, her deep blue entrance quivering with need. She focused for a moment, and made her ecto spread, covering the rest of her pelvis to form a perfect blue ass. Then it went further in both directions, filling out a slightly chubby tummy, and soft, pudgy thighs. Then she wiggled again, showing off the butt she’d just formed.

“YOU’RE SUCH A TEASE. YOU’RE ONLY DIGGING YOURSELF FURTHER INTO A HOLE, YOU KNOW. SHALL I MAKE IT TWENTY INSTEAD OF TEN?”

She let out a little whine, squirming again, her hands flexing but not yanking at the bonds.

“nnn, but vex, i can’t heeelp it…” she whined, and had to suppress a smirk as she heard his voice hitch. “i’m just so horny right now, nnn…”

“TWENTY IT IS.”

“nnn… o-okay, sir, if you insist,” she cooed, squirming again. She was acutely aware of a bit of slick dripping down from her pussy, along her thigh and to the bed beneath her. “i deserve whatever punishment you give me~”

“THAT’S RIGHT. AND DON’T FORGET TO COUNT, OR I’LL START ALL OVER AGAIN.”

“y-yes sir, i’m ready.”

She braced herself, slipping her sockets closed. First she felt Vex’s gloved hand on her. That leather texture… It wasn’t the soft satin of her own gloves, but she loved it just as much on her body. She let out a hum without thinking, her shoulders relaxing just slightly. Then the hand went away, and in its place…

_ THWACK. _

“ahn!” She made a sound halfway between a yelp and a moan as the riding crop smacked one round butt cheek, the shock tingling in her body. She blushed, took in a breath, and then forced herself to speak. “o-one.”

“GOOD.”  _ THWACK.  _ That one was on the other cheek, making them both sting now.

“nnn! t-two!”

“TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WRONG, BAD GIRL.”

Another spank, and she shuddered, sockets fluttering.

“three… nnn… i-i… i was touching myself… without you…”

“THAT’S RIGHT.” Another spank. “YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN’T BE TOUCHING YOURSELF, LEGALL.”

“fooouur. nnnn, i know… i know, i’m so naughty… so dirty...”

“WHILE WEARING ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES, TOO!” Smack!

“five! hnn! but this dress is so preeetty… i wanted to get it dirty...  b-because i’m really dirty.” She was panting now, her whole face deeply flushed. Shame was rushing through her just as much as pleasure, making her body hot, turning her mind to mush. She didn’t have to be talking so much. He had asked what she did wrong, a simple question, but she couldn’t help elaborating, detailing her naughty deeds, making him keep scolding her. Not for the first time, she marveled how she’d found someone who’s kinks matched up to hers so damn perfectly. She tried to take in another deep breath, bracing herself for another spanking, but instead, she again felt a warm hand. Vex was gently rubbing at her sore bottom, soothing some of the sting with care. The other amazing thing about him - he was so attentive, so careful. Despite his harsh words, despite every sharp angle in his body and clothes, he had a softness in him. It just only came out in certain times, certain situations… She loved that about him.

She was brought out of her daydreamy thoughts when the hand moved away, and the riding crop hit one of her cheeks again. She gasped and moaned aloud, sockets snapping open wide, and panted heavily. Slick was dripping down in excess now, soiling the bed, and her panties which had never been properly taken off. Luckily, her dress had been pulled up, out of the way enough that it was in no danger.

“I DIDN’T HEAR YOU COUNT, DIRTY GIRL. DID YOU LOSE TRACK ALREADY? DON’T MAKE ME START AT ONE AGAIN!”

“s-six! six! that’s six!” She tugged instinctively at her wrists now, nothing more than a subconscious motion. She was trembling. Another, and she cried out again. “seven!”

“THAT’S MUCH BETTER. WHAT  _ WILL _ I DO WITH YOU? YOU KEEP MISBEHAVING LIKE THIS, AND THEN YOU TURN AROUND AND ACT SO SWEET AND GOOD. SHOULD I REDUCE YOUR PUNISHMENT AGAIN?”

It was a clever way of checking up on her, without actually doing a color check. She could tease him again, encourage more, and know that he would really go through with more than ten. Or she could play sweet, subtly tell him she didn’t want to break their usual record. A quick mental check. She wasn’t hurting too bad…  _ but stars was she horny. _ Would she really last twenty…?

“nnn... “ She squirmed, but this time it wasn’t teasing. It was a subconscious movement, brought on by her neediness. Her hands flexed again. “i’ll be a good girl, sir.”

“WILL YOU? VERY WELL. YOU’D BETTER PROVE IT, THEN.”

Down came the riding crop again, and she cried out again, pleasure wiping away all other thoughts. She could feel magic starting to well up in her sockets. She always teared up a little when she was getting thoroughly wrecked. Which was how she liked it.

“e-eight… ahhh…”

“ALMOST DONE.” One more on each buttock, the pleasure of the ‘punishment’ and shame feeling even better than the delightful physical sting. By the time she was gasping out the word ‘ten’ she was leaking profusely, tears dripping down her cheekbones, writhing on the bed.

“GOOD. VERY GOOD. ARE YOU SORRY YOU MISBEHAVED?”

“y-yes, yes, i’m sorry, please, please take me, oh please, please.” She begged without a second thought, clenching her hands into fists, arching her back and trying to entice him with her sore, bruised bottom.

“SINCE YOU’RE BEHAVING SO WELL, OF COURSE YOU’LL GET YOUR REWARD NOW.”

His hands trailed along her back from outside the dress, and then stilled at her hips. There was some shifting, and then, at last,  _ at last _ , his long orange member pressed against her from behind. He rubbed against her folds for a moment, causing her to whine, and then plunged inside. She was so soaked that he was able to push all the way in immediately. And she arched again then, her jaw falling open, pupils rolling up into her skull. She came immediately, slick gushing around his member and down onto the bed. He thrust slowly through her orgasm, giving her stimulation as she shook and moaned. Tears were joining her cum on the bed, but she hardly cared.

“ALREADY?” Vex asked when she relaxed, panting. “I ONLY JUST WENT IN. I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE GOOD FOR ME, BUT YOU’RE STILL TERRIBLY DIRTY.”

“nnhhh…” It took her another moment to make her mind work well enough to find words. Then she rocked back against him gently. “i c-couldn’t help it… i’m such a naughty girl, nnnn, i’ll be good, please, please give me more, i’ll be good.”

“YOU BEG SO NICELY. I HAVEN’T GOTTEN OFF YET, SO I WAS ALREADY GOING TO. BUT IT WAS NICE TO HEAR YOU SOUND SO PLEADING.”

Her ass was pinched and she whimpered again, trembling with need. One was never enough. Never. More rocking against him, and another whispered plea, before he finally had mercy and began to move. The first few thrusts were slow, but he started to speed up not long after. And soon enough, he was pounding into her, gripping her hips, panting and groaning softly in time with the movements. But his quieter sounds were drowned out by her loud moans and cries. She pressed back against him at every thrust, her head thrown back and jaw slack. Her vision was too hazy for her to see anything but blobs, eyelights blown wide. Tears continued to streak down her face and onto the bed, mingling with drool and cum. She was getting wrecked and she loved every second of it.

Already oversensitive, it wasn’t much longer before she was struggling to hold back again, her moans becoming desperate. It all felt so good, so amazing, but she wanted it to last a little longer… Just a little longer… Soon Vex went stiff behind her, groaning as he came hard. When his seed filled her, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. She screamed as she came for the second time, a ridiculous amount of cum flooding from her and onto the bed. Her poor panties were soaked to hell, along with the sheets. Some of her deep blue and his orange mingled there, forming a brownish color. She slumped, gasping, dizzy from the pleasure. Before she could sag all the way down, into the giant puddle of magic they’d made, warmth buzzing in every bone of her body, Vex undid the cuffs around her wrists and picked her up. Some shifting, before she was carried princess-style out of the room.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT, LEGALL? WAS IT TOO MUCH?”

“m’okay,” she sighed happily, sockets drifting shut.

She awoke clean, smelling of her sweet vanilla soap, naked, and in a clean bed. She was lying face down, head pillowed carefully on her arms, and something cool was being applied to her ass. Green healing cream, probably. She could feel bare fingers instead of leather, lightly massaging in the cream. A happy hum rumbled from her throat.

“ARE YOU AWAKE? HOW DO YOU FEEL?”

“a lil’ sore, but not bad. the cream is helping.”

“GOOD. YOU DID SO WELL. I’M SO PROUD OF YOU.”

Warm feelings blossomed in her ribcage, and she was sure her pupils shifted to hearts. Her secretly soft boyfriend was the aftercare king.

“you’re the best, vex. i love you.”

“I LOVE YOU TOO, PRINCESS.”


	5. Day 5: Shotgunning with Dirge and Prise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prise was not having a good day. Some good mind-and-body-numbing pot was just what the doctor ordered. It was a bonus that his lover got horny halfway through.
> 
> Prise = Underswap Papyrus  
> Dirge = Underfell Sans (yes, a different one than Red. I have to admit that this one was inspired by Kamari's Resonance and Burlesque versions of Red)
> 
> Aside from the kink of the day, there's also frottage and oral fixation/blowjob. Also Dirge almost fell asleep in the middle of it but not really?? so I won't really count that as somnophilia but there's your warning anyway I guess.

When Dirge popped into his boyfriend’s room and saw nothing but a lump under the blankets, he knew it was going to be One Of Those Days. He wasn’t sure what exactly Prise had such a reaction to. It might’ve been the resets, but he had a feeling it wasn’t quite that. But he wasn’t about to go prying into his boyfriend’s history. So instead what he did was come over to the bed slowly, shucking off his jacket along the way. The heavy leather garment thudded gently onto the floor, and he kicked off his combat boots next. Now left in just his sweater, pants, socks, and the ever-present collar, he carefully got onto bed with his boyfriend. There was a moment where Prise didn’t react. But then, he seemed to squirm around a little bit, before poking out his head. There were dark semi circles under his sockets, proof that he hadn’t been sleeping well. His pupils seemed a little dull, almost glazed. Wordlessly, he reached out his hand and held it out expectantly. Dirge huffed, and then produced a small box. When he opened it, he clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“there’s only one left, sweetheart,” he rumbled, voice low, as soft as he could possibly make it. He knew sharp sensations were what bothered Prise the most in times like this. “we’re gonna hafta share.”

“THAT’S FINE. I DON’T CARE.”

The shorter skeleton quickly rolled up his last joint, making a mental note to talk to his suppliers soon. Those two giggly bitches were often troublesome to deal with, but they always had the good stuff. He grabbed his lighter, a black one with a skull pattern, and lit the end. His joint, he got it first, even if Prise pouted at him. He took a drag of it, holding it for a moment before letting the smoke drift out from not only his mouth, but his nasal cavity too. Then he handed it over. The box was snapped closed and sent back to the safety of his closet. He adjusted until he was mostly laying down, but with a bit of his back against the headboard, and slid an arm protectively around his boyfriend’s body. Sharp claws stroked with their flats along Prise’s hips comfortably, and he watched his boyfriend take a hit. It was almost as good as the weed itself, watching Prise’s sockets flutter slightly, the tension leave his shoulders as he exhaled. He didn’t quite have to open his mouth - with his longer jaw structure, the smoke wafted free from the sides, tinged purple from Prise’s magic. It was beautiful. He took the joint back, but rather than take a hit immediately, he held it in his free hand, and leaned in, clanking his forehead gently with his boyfriend’s. Prise’s sockets opened fully again, his pupils settled questioningly on him. Before he could say anything, Dirge clanked their teeth together, causing him to gasp quietly in surprise. Then, to Dirge’s immense satisfaction, he melted into the kiss, his arms slowly winding around his boyfriend’s stockier body. Stars, was he gorgeous. And didn’t it just make Dirge smug, knowing he was a source of comfort and protection. It was just how it should be.

He finally took his hit, starting to feel a little bit of the effects by now. As he blew the smoke out, he noticed Prise still had his arms wrapped around him. With an almost teasing look, he parted his teeth, clearly expecting Dirge to just put the join there for him. Dirge snorted.

“is that what ya want, huh? think i can do one better.”

He pressed the join to his teeth and inhaled again, nice and deep, but rather than holding it to let the smoke billow out into the room, he immediately dipped his head, pressing his mouth to Prise’s, and exhaled, letting it instead all go into his lover’s mouth. Prise made a soft sound of surprise, but caught on quickly, pressing into the pseudo kiss and eagerly inhaling the smoke. When he let it out, it looked like he was starting to feel it too, a crooked grin on his face.

“THAT MIGHT BE MY FAVORITE WAY OF GETTING STONED, BABE.”

“yeah? good. i’ll keep doin’ that, then.”

And he did, taking his own hit, letting the drug relax his usually tense body, before taking another to give to Prise, kissing him deeply every time, delighting in watching Prise melt against him. And again, and again, his desire growing each time he heard a soft sound against his teeth, each time those hands lightly grasped at him, as if asking for more. They weren’t halfway done with the joint before he’d lost his patience. He shifted, now popping the joint in his sweetheart’s mouth so he could tug off his shirt. His pants were left alone for the time being, though he was sure he’d be taking them off soon. He rolled onto Prise so his knees were on either side of the more slender skeleton’s waist, their pelvises brushing. Then he plucked the joint back to take his turn, slowly grinding down.

“stars, sweetheart,” he hummed, smoke billowing from his face. “ya just look so  _ good _ . can’t help myself. who gave ya the right ta look at me like that?”

Prise blushed, deep purple blossoming across his cheekbones, and Dirge smirked. He ground against him again, a bit harder, and relished the moan he got in response. Prise dug his fingers into the sheets a little, rolling up his hips in return. Once again, Dirge took in a drag from the joint, then leaned down and gave it in a lazy kiss. Prise was starting to seem more eager about the kissing part than the smoking part, his tongue brushing against Dirge’s, another little sound escaping. Dirge let out a low rumble of his own. The pot had really hit by now, making him lightheaded, tingly, and definitely very horny. A few more drags each from the joint, before Dirge reached around for the ashtray on the nightstand and snuffed it out. Then he could focus completely on what he was doing, his hands slipping under Prise’s hoodie to stroke at his ribs. Sharp claws were careful, always careful, as they scraped along the bone, digging in at certain hard-to-reach places, scratching now and then. Prise was left moaning from the sensations, arching up, grinding a bit more desperately against his lover. His hands lifted up from the bed and went under Dirge’s sweater in the bag, much duller phalanges dragging along the spine. They dug into a few sensitive spots, where Dirge had scars from forgotten battles, and Dirge groaned, pressing their teeth together again. His magic had already been pooling at his pelvis, and now it formed in a snap, hard length bulging in his pants. He felt Prise’s member form beneath him, a touch bigger than his, just as hard.

And then he really started to go at it, humping his lover at a bit faster pace. He couldn’t really bring himself to go as fast as usual, not with the heavy, pleasant feeling that being stoned gave him. But he was sure putting some effort into it, gasping, gripping at his boyfriend, kissing him with a neediness he never wanted to admit. He couldn’t help groaning into it, his breathing heavy. He knew his face had to be flushed deep purple by now, altogether too warm. Everything was warm, heavy, and he just wanted to stay like this forever, lazily grinding against his lover, kissing him, and feeling good, relaxed. His hands pulled away from Prise’s ribs, shifting to brace himself so he could do this with a bit less effort. He felt Prise’s hands still on his spine, digging in at times, making him moan low again. And Prise, too, was moaning, rolling his hips up in time, his chest pressed up against Dirge’s with how much he arched his spine.

Dirge thought about pulling away, pulling down his pants. He thought about getting them both a bit more naked so they could do this right. He could put his hand in Prise’s mouth, let his oral-fixated lover slick up his fingers to stretch him out. But all of that seemed like it would take so much more effort, and he kept thinking about it, telling himself he should, but never working up the effort to actually doing it. He just kept grinding, their respective clothed bulges pressing against each other deliciously, providing steady pleasure. And before he knew it, his hazed red pupils were rolling back in bliss, the warmth in his body rising to feverish levels as pleasure overtook everything else. His magic stained his pants generously, and beneath him, he felt Prise cry out, his hips jerking up as his own shorts were ruined. In unison, they sagged down, panting. The afterglow mixed with the heavy, comfortable feeling of being stoned, and Dirge decided it wouldn’t be a bad thing to let his sockets drift closed right there, fall asleep regardless of the mess they’d made of their clothes…

“GET OFF, YOU’RE HEAVY,” he heard Prise say after a few long moments, and with a wordless grumble, he complied. He forced himself to roll off of his boyfriend, back onto the bed proper. His arms started to wind comfortably around Prise, but before they could form a solid hold, Prise was sitting up.

“mmm, what’cha d-hey.” His pants, which were admittedly starting to become cold and uncomfortable, were yanked off of his body. So he supposed he didn’t mind it, but he still had to scowl a little, because it meant Prise wasn’t in his arms like he’d wanted. He watched through half-lidded sockets as Prise also pulled off his own shorts, making a bit of a face. The soiled clothes were tossed in the general direction of the hamper. And then, instead of returning to cuddle up, Prise crawled down between Dirge’s legs, his hands settling on either side of his lover’s femurs. Dirge scowled (read: pouted) a bit more.

“righ’ now? aren’t ya tired?”

“MHM. BUT I GOT A TASTE OF YOU WITH ALL THAT KISSING, AND NOW I’VE GOT A REAL CRAVING.”

“you an’ yer oral fixation… i ain’t helpin’.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO, BIG GUY, JUST LET ME DO ALL THE WORK. BESIDES, CONSIDER IT A THANKS FOR COMING AND GETTING ME OUTTA MY SLUMP.”

Dirge’s mildly annoyed look softened. He nodded, then reached a hand down to lightly stroke Prise’s skull, encouraging. His magic had already faded away, leaving only residue, but that didn’t deter Prise. The softer skeleton only started with licking up said residue, each little stain of plum purple magic meeting his lighter purple tongue. Dirge had been ready to fall asleep, and the little licks weren’t really making him wake up very much. The smooth, pleasurable sensation against his bones made him want to melt more, sink into the heavy warmth that had overtaken his body... 

Teeth clamped down gently on his pubic symphysis, and he yelped aloud, sockets snapping back open. He looked down. Prise looked a little smug, clearly watching him, and bit down a bit harder.

“fuck! alright, ya got me, don’t gimme that look.”

“WHAT, THIS LOOK OF ADORATION?”

“that look of ‘haha-i-caught-you-off-guard,’ smartass.”

“NYEH HEH HEH. YOU LOOKED REALLY PEACEFUL. BUT I HAD TO SEE YOUR REACTION.”

“shut yer mouth and put it to better use ‘fore i muzzle it.” Prise still looked a little amused as he went back to licking. The threat was empty, and they both knew it.

Dirge was definitely awake now, and becoming more aware of the hot shoots of pleasure from each lick against his sensitive pelvis. His femurs twitched, and he felt Prise’s hands lightly stroke them, thumbs rubbing little circles. There was more nibbling, a little to each of his pubic arches. And then Prise’s tongue vigorously swiped against his symphysis again, insistently, causing his breathing to hitch and his spine to arch. It didn’t take much more prodding for his magic to return, plum-colored member quickly growing hard. Prise made an absolutely delighted sound, and immediately took it into his mouth nice and deep. Dirge made a choked sound, the hand on the bed clawing it in an attempt to ground himself. The hand on Prise’s head clamped down a little too, but he was a lot more careful with it. He resisted the very strong urge to buck up into the intense warmth of Prise’s mouth, not wanting his lover to choke. A few slurps and sucks, and he couldn’t help it anymore, whining quietly as his hips jerked up a little. But Prise seemed unperturbed, simply moving his hands from Dirge’s legs to his pelvis, pressing down to keep him from doing it again.

Already light-headed, Dirge was soon dizzy from pleasure. His lover was  _ fantastic _ at this, as always. His technique was ever changing, ensuring the touch never got boring. His tongue was long, and hot, moving with great enthusiasm. Dirge wasn’t sure how many other monsters Prise had sucked off, but he knew he’d never had a better blow before this. He moaned aloud at each suck, his claws tearing the sheets a little. It was more intense than their lazy frottage, and he was glad he didn’t have to do any work for it. He growled out a warning soon enough, just before cumming hard, his hot magic shooting into Prise’s eager mouth.

This time, as he melted down into amazing afterglow, he decided that nothing would keep him from passing out right there. Everything felt too good. Warm, tingly, comfortable. He was distantly aware of Prise gently licking him clean, but like before, the smooth, slow sensation did little to keep him awake. He aware just long enough to feel Prise settle down beside him (where he belonged). His arms wound around his softer lover, a few almost-words murmured into Prise’s neck. Then he happily let his consciousness fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirge has a tough, manly exterior and lots of LV, but he's soft with his troubled, pretty lover. It's his weakness.


	6. Day 6: Corset and Biting with Red and Arum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it's these two again! I love them so much. There's not so much actual porn in this one, but that's okay. We're setting up nicely for other days with them, anyway
> 
> Red = Underfell Sans  
> Arum = Horrorfell Sans

“i’m, uh, not sure about this.”

“don’t pussy out on me, now. just put it on.”

Arum waited, semi-patiently, outside of his own bedroom door. Said door was closed, and Red was inside, the occasional shifting of fabric marking their conversation.

“i’m putting it on! but, listen, this really isn’t my style, you know, and-”

“please, you think i haven’t seen you eye a few dresses now and then? you try to hide it but you’re into it.” He smirked a little to himself, thinking back to one time they’d passed a bridal shop. They had bridesmaid dresses in the window, and one of them, a flowing red one, had made Red do a very, very subtle double-take. Most people wouldn’t have noticed at all. But Arum definitely did. After a moment, his words were confirmed, much to his pleasure.

“...ok, fine, yeah, i might kinda like dresses now and then, but, uh, this? it’s really, uh...”

“it’s red and black and poofy, i know you like that.”

“well! yeah! but! the top part…”

“it’s called a corset, idiot.” Arum resisted the urge to roll his pupil in his good eye. Absently, his hand lifted to tug his bad socket. A subconscious movement, as memories of someone else, long ago, showing off to him spinning in a corset and skirt, came back to him. He shook them away before he could get himself sad.

“it’s… i can’t…” Red’s voice sounded mildly frustrated, and Arum took pity.

“you want me to help you put it on?”

“...okay.”

With that permission, Arum opened the door probably a little more eagerly than he meant to, and hurried in. When he saw Red standing there beside the bed, his breath caught, his good eyelight snuffing out.

“holy shit,” he said softly.

Red shifted nervously, his face matching his namesake. It was a red and black lolita dress, with sheer black sleeves that could hardly be called sleeves, as they only reached to the shoulders. The lacing around the top was broken up by the first of three red bows in a row down the chest, increasingly bigger. The biggest one rested at Red’s waist, double and with a black stripe across it. The poofy skirt was mostly red, with more black stripes, and the bottom had black lace trimmings, with four more red bows, two visible in the front on either side, two in the back. The underskirt was red as well. Overall, it was a gorgeous dress, that hit Arum’s intense love of the lolita style really hard. And it suited Red perfectly, with the colors, the lace, the bows. Red had even formed an ectobody, his arms and legs matching the dress. Thick thighs were barely visible, a delicious peek underneath the dress that was just above knee-height. He had formed a sizeable chest to fit the corset, and it looked great even though the corset wasn’t fitted properly and tied yet. As he stared in wonder, Red continued to shift and fidget, apparently only getting more embarrassed as time passed. Finally, he started trying to pull at it.

“ok, no, i’m takin’ it off, this isn’t gonna-” he started, but then Arum shot forward, stopping his hands, an intense look on his face.

“don’t you  _ dare _ take it off,” he growled, and saw something almost like fear across Red’s face. He relaxed his grip, softening his features, and gently returned Red’s hands to his sides. “you look  _ fantastic _ . you just need help with the corset, that’s all. i got it.”

“...you really think it looks okay?” Red asked after a moment, looking off to the side instead of at him.

“i think it looks fucking perfect, babe. you were made to wear this dress.”

That seemed to make Red relax a little. For all of his crabbiness and stubbornness and teasing nature, he didn’t exactly have a high opinion of himself, physically or otherwise. Arum could relate - he was missing a good quarter of his skull, and he had numerous scars from fights and pointless attempts on his mostly-immortal life. But Red was way prettier than he was, with far fewer scars, smaller bones, that pretty shade of magic. Arum admired how he looked from the front for another few seconds, then went around to the back. He grasped the corset and shifted it a little, making sure it was on right, then started to tighten at each eyelet carefully. Each one was done from the top down, to the middle near Red’s waist. Each time, he made sure that it was snug, but not tight enough to hurt, or even restrict breathing too much. Once he reached the middle, he went down to the bottom and worked his way up, tugging until he had it at just the right snugness.

“you… nn… know a lot about this s-stuff, huh?” Red asked, less breathless from the tight corset, and more trying to not show his nervousness. Arum grunted in affirmative, starting to tie the lace before he decided to elaborate.

“lycor loved this shit, back when we were getting outta stripes. she liked dressin’ up in general, but this shit, she loved. rubbed off on me a lot.”

“and lycor was…?”

“alphys.”

He left it at that, trying to ignore the twinge in his void-poisoned soul. It wouldn’t do to think too hard on her, not now. Yes, he was instilling this particular kink on Red, but he’d rather it be new, just about him and Red, not about trying to get back something he’d lost centuries ago. Red seemed to sense the conversation wouldn’t continue, so he fell silent, unmoving as Arum tied the bow in the laces, making sure it was stable. Arum pulled his hands back, then came back around. The corset looked proper now, snug, Red’s full breasts properly pushed up. It was the most attractive thing Arum had ever seen. Or at least, in recent memory. He grinned, heat starting to itch at his bones.

“perfect. now i’m gonna ruin it.”

Red snorted, looking down at himself, feeling the skirts with his good hand, then brushing up the corset, examining.

“you can ruin  _ me _ , but make sure this doesn’t get damaged, ok? i might wanna wear it again…”

“you sure changed your mind fast, huh?”

“it’s not so bad now that i know it fits properly. i just couldn’t get that fucking corset right.”

“they’re not really meant to be done by yourself,” Arum said with a shrug. “having another person lace it up is way easier.”

“heh. so have  _ you _ ever worn one of these?”

“not on your damn life. my partner does the dressing up, i do the destroying.”

“too manly to wear a dress, got it.”

“that ain’t it, smartass. i’m just not so good at the whole subbing thing, and trying to wear a corset while moving around a lot is not that great, you’ll find. i’d either wreck the dress or get too uncomfortable.”

“fine, fine, makes sense. but you know, i’m a switch. one of these days i won’t just lie back and take what you dish out.”

“heh. hit me up on a day i’m not all here.” He made a gesture to the hole in his head. “so long as i’m lucid enough to make words still. ‘cause then i’ll probably be more willing to let you do the work.”

“is that really okay? i mean, if you’re, uh…”

“so long as i can still say my safeword, yeah. if i can’t make words, then obviously no.”

“right. got it.” That conversation done, Red got himself onto the bed, stretching out, putting his full body on display. Then he smirked and winked, his hand traveling slowly down his waist. “so, are you gonna wreck me, or what?”

Arum smirked back, flicking out his tongue to lick his teeth as he admired the scene in front of him.

“with pleasure.”

He got onto the bed, taking in Red’s appearance again. So pretty. He started with clacking their teeth together. Red made a noise of surprise, clearly not expecting that to be their starting spot. But after a second, he returned the kiss, his hand wrapping around to go to Arum’s back. He clawed lightly as their tongues pressed together. Arum relished in that for a moment, before reaching up to carefully pull the top of the dress to one side, exposing more of Red’s shoulder. Then he bit down, making Red cry out.

“fuck!”

Red twitched, the hand in Arum’s back digging in slightly, pleasantly. His breathing was a little off, though he tried to stay still so Arum’s teeth didn’t move from where they’d clamped down. Razor sharp as they were, sharper than Red’s, Arum was careful with them. There was no magic, no harmful intent, but he knew there was a point where Red stopped enjoying the pain of bites and scratches. He had no intentions of actually hurting his bedmate.

He let go after a moment, admiring the very clear bite mark he’d left. It leaked just a bit of marrow near the center, and he licked it up eagerly, causing Red to make a quieter sound. He scrabbled a little at Arum’s back, before getting a good grip and then clawing down his spine. It made Arum shudder, a little growl escaping him. He continued to bite wherever Red wasn’t clothed, all down both arms, making marks in the ecto. Then, he slid himself down, parting Red’s legs and lifting up the skirts.

“panties too? wow. all out.”

“don’t sound so surprised, you knew i liked this shit.”

“hehehe. i do. not playing, i’m genuinely impressed.”

And then the panties were tugged off. And Arum ate him out to his soul’s content, relishing every moan and cry that came from his lover’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a bonus, I drew Red in the dress! That's why this took so long lol. See it here! ==> https://starsgivemehp.tumblr.com/post/178811427036/a-red-in-a-corset-dress-for-day-6-of-kinktober


	7. Day 7: Praise, Incest, and Aprhodisiacs with Red and Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fell brothers have a day off together, and spend it sharing the love they have to keep out of the public eye.
> 
> Technically, Red warns Vex about drugging him before it's ever ingested, so there's no dub-con, even if the aphrodisiacs usually lend themselves to that. >u>

It had been a long time since they’d both had time off long enough to do this. Red’s job was easy enough, given that he was only a sentry, but Vex was overworked, and still trying hard to keep up with the pace Undyne had set for him. Red had his suspicions… But they were for another time. Right now, finally, they had a day together that they could spend, alone, inside. And Red intended to spend it well. So the first thing he did was make his brother coffee. Vex was unhealthily in love with the stuff, having upwards or six or seven cups a day. And he liked it black, like the edgelord he was. So Red brewed it, and then poured in a little special something extra. He made sure it was the kind that had no taste, for Vex’s picky benefit. That done, he brought the mug to to his brother lounging on the couch, a smirk on his face.

“THERE YOU ARE.”

“here i am, bro.” He relished getting to call his brother that, instead of ‘boss,’ since they weren’t out in public. “i put somethin’ special in there for ya.” Wink.

“SOMETHING SPECIAL…?” Vex lifted his brow a little, questioningly, and took the mug to look into it. Looked normal… “WHAT DID YOU PUT IN IT?”

“somethin’ to make you enjoy my surprise in the bedroom,” he said innocently, and Vex snorted. It was hard to tell if he was amused or exasperated, but either way, he lifted the mug and near chugged it anyway. Red was delighted watching. Once the coffee was completely gone, he strolled over to the stairs, leisurely going upstairs.

“coming, bro?”

“OF COURSE.”

Red lingered until he heard Vex on his heels, then kept going, up and into his bedroom. He had already set it up, cuffs dangling from each of the bedposts, waiting to bind someone. The blanket had already been kicked to the side, loosened from the knot he always seemed to make while he was sleeping (it was probably the nightmares).

“YOUR ROOM IS A MESS, AS USUAL.”

“yeah, i know. i’ll clean it later.”

“YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT.”

“i do it! sometimes.”

“MHM.”

It was an old argument, though, and neither of them were willing to put a lot of effort into it right now. There were better things to think of. Red went up next to his bed and turned around to grin at his brother.

“well, you know what to do. strip.”

Vex deigned not to give a snarky comeback that time. Either the aphrodisiacs were already kicking in, or he was just that eager on his own. Either way, he pulled off his scarf first. The tattered, old piece of fabric had been his for as long as they could remember, since they first collapsed into the warmth of the inn as babybones, tired, shivering, with no clue of their past. They had always been together, ever since. The scarf was the most important material item Vex had, a mark of their lives together. It meant as much to him as Red’s jacket meant to Red, a gift, for his 75th nameday, and something he never went outside without ever since.

The scarf was placed on the nightstand, and then Vex pulled off his ‘great’ shirt, taking care to fold it and put it on the nightstand as well. Red clicked his tongue, impatient, and shifted his weight.

“c’mon, bro, hurry it up, we don’t got all day.”

“I’M PRETTY SURE WE DO, AND UNLIKE YOU, I MAKE SURE MY CLOTHES ARE NEAT.”

With that quip, he undid his belt, the golden skull buckle gleaming. His boots, long, with ridiculous five inch heels that Vex had some strange obsession with, were carefully tugged off, lessening some of the vast height difference between the two of them. It was still almost three feet. Finally, his skinny jeans were shimmied out of, his pelvis and bare legs slowly being exposed. Red watched with utter fascination as each inch of bone was revealed, heat stirring in his body. His soul thumped in an almost painful manner. He gestured to the bed, and Vex got onto it, splaying himself out, spreading his arms and legs willingly. For all of his dominance outside, working as the lieutenant of the guard, for all of that need for control he exercised with ballet, fencing, and the violin, in here, he was willing to put it all aside, trust in his older brother, and that was something that had Red near tearing up at times with joy. He shook away sappy thoughts for now, reaching up with his good hand and a manifested magic one. His right hand, he kept safely tucked away in his pocket, still cradled in a mitten for safety. Vex’s own hands were still clad in gloves, but Red didn’t mind that. Neither of them were keen on baring their right hands, for different but related reasons. One by one, he cuffed Vex’s wrists and ankles to the bed, taking care that they weren’t too tight. They were fuzzy on the inside, to help protect against chafing.

“this ok, bro?”

“YES, IT’S FINE.”

Vex was squirming by now, heat starting to flush at his bones. The drugs were definitely kicking in. It was such a pleasure to watch his face turn that pleasant orange, see magic lightly flush in his pelvis and ribcage as well. Red pulled off the mitten on his left hand with his teeth, tossing it aside, so he could run his bare hand slowly down Vex’s ribcage. To his utter delight, he heard his brother stifle a little sound at that simple touch.

“really feelin’ that coffee now, huh?”

“WHERE DID YOU FIND SOMETHING SO POTENT? STARS…”

“that’s a secret, bro. you look damn good like this. i might have to get some more some time…”

He undressed faster. His beloved jacket was the only thing he took care to fold and put aside. The rest, his shorts, his t-shirt, his socks, they were all tossed aside carelessly. And then he got onto the bed, settling himself on his knees so their pelvises were touching. His left eye gleamed red, the pupil in his blind right eye going out, as two more magic hands manifested, for a total of three. He kept using his real hand on Vex’s ribcage, stroking individual ribs, thumbing the spaces in between. One extra hand joined him there, in sync with his movements. The other two went behind him, stroking Vex’s femurs, rubbing slowly, tantalizingly. Vex squirmed again, starting to pant. His eyelights were hazing over as lust began to dominate his thoughts. Red admired it with open delight, licking his teeth slowly.

“stars, bro, you look so good,” he breathed, and gleefully watched Vex blush a little more. “specially when you blush like that. such a pretty color… you’re the color of bravery, you know? and you really are so brave. you work so hard. you’re so strong and diligent  the best damn guardsman ever.”

“RED…” The way Vex said his name was almost like a whine, and rather than make him stop, it only encouraged him to keep going.

“look at these scars.” Red reached up to gently stroke Vex’s jawline, where there was a chunk missing on the right side. “some people might think they’re the mark of failures. bad fighting. but not me. every single one of these scars… it’s proof that you’re strong, that you always keep going. so brave. so wonderful. such a damn good person. protectin’ kids and innocents every day, goin’ after the worst kinds of people, and yet never gettin’ pessimistic… always still hopeful. you’re the best goddamn role model anyone could ask for.”

“RED, PLEASE,” Vex said breathlessly, squirming again. Red could feel his brother’s magic pooling, forming a big, thick dick, rubbing against him desperately. He was so needy, the praise was really getting to him. Red grinned, leaning in, and kissed Vex deeply. Then he moved to kiss gently along his brother’s neck, slowly, relishing the shivers he got in return. Down his teeth and tongue went, to Vex’s sternum, kissing and licking and nipping gently.

“you’re so handsome,” Red breathed into the scarred bones beneath him. He ground slowly against Vex’s member, garnering little gasps and moans that he adored. “so gorgeous. i love every bone in your body. every scar. i love every part of you, bro.”

“R-RED… HAH… RED, P-PLEASE… I CAN’T T-TAKE ANYMORE…”

“and i love your voice,” he went on without missing a beat, licking one of the deeper scars on Vex’s ribcage, making him mewl quietly. “your sounds. your moans. your begging. i could listen to it all day.” He bit down gently, grinning as Vex groaned and arched up. That big orange length was rubbing against him gently, coaxing his own magic out. With a snap, he formed his own member, smaller of course, but still with some decent girth. The ecto filled out front and back, he ground his ass down against Vex’s length slowly, coaxing more moans and pants from the desperate, drugged skeleton.”stars, i love your dick too,” Red said, starting to get a little breathless as well. “it’s… nn… so big… so thick… i was gonna fuck you into the mattress… but i think i wanna ride, instead.”

“THEN JUST DO IT, RED, FUCK, I NEED  _ SOMETHING _ !” Vex shouted, pulling at his bonds, frantically trying to press himself in. Red snickered, watching for a moment, before finally relenting. He carefully slid himself down around Vex’s member, inch by inch. He forced himself not to tense up, sucking in a deep breath, gritting his teeth a little. He’d prepped himself before even making the coffee, but even so, it was a tight fit. His magic hands all went to Vex’s pelvis to pin him down, ensuring that Red could slide on at his own pace, without hurting himself. Vex strained against it instinctively, desperate for more. But finally, finally, Red was all the way on, panting from exertion. It was tight. His hand dug into Vex’s ribs a little, as he gave himself a moment to relax. Then, slowly, he lifted himself up, and then slid back down. He was moving at near a snail’s pace, at first, to Vex’s displeasure. But Red kept up the praise in a strained voice, gripping and rubbing his ribs.

“that’s it… just keep being patient with me… you’re doing good… i’ll go faster soon, i promise.. hahh… fuck… you’re so tight, so good… a little longer... “

A few more agonizingly slow thrusts, and finally, he felt stretched and relaxed enough to pick up the pace. He sped up, moving his hand to the bed to brace himself properly, and let the three magic hands resume touching Vex all over. They stroked and scraped and squeezed at Vex’s bones while he went at it, and soon he was gasping for breath, his own face flushed, groans escaping him. Once Vex’s pelvis was released, the taller brother wasted no time in rolling his hips up at every thrust, seeking more friction.

“FUCK, RED, AHH...  BROTHER… DON’T STOP, IT FEELS SO GOOD, SHIT.”

Red could only moan wordlessly in reply. His brother’s cock felt too good in him, pleasure was eroding all of his thoughts. He soon summoned one last magical hand, to grip his own member and start pumping.

“bro, nn, fuck, fuck you feel good, ahh, bro, vex, you feel so good in me, shit, so damn good.”

Then he was just babbling, swearing, saying whatever left his mouth without even thinking about what it was. Unfiltered praise, declarations of love and adoration, cries of his brother’s name all jumbled together and broken up by heavy pants and gasps.

Vex came first, spurred on by the aphrodisiacs, crying out as orange cum filled Red up. A few more thrusts, and Red followed him, magic colored his namesake coating Vex’s ribcage. He slumped, panting, trying to blink away the spots in his vision. He could still feel Vex very solid inside of him, see him gasping, hazy from afterglow but still clearly needing more. Red let out a breathless little laugh, slumping down, and kissed his brother gently.

“just gimme a moment, bro… then we can have round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, I love me some Fellcest, it's my favorite type of fontcest. So this isn't technically set in the Tag's Multiverse either, and it's more based off of a verse I do with a friend, though I kept to just my characters for it.


	8. Day 8: Bathtub Sex with Jazz and Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz has had a long day. Luckily, they have a devoted boyfriend.
> 
> Jazz = Lustfell Sans  
> Apollo = Dancefell (soft) Sans

Jazz sighed as they sank into the tub, a little groan escaping them. The extra-warm water was so good on their sore bones. It had been a long day - a long week, really. They loved their job as a model, strutting around in good clothes, posing for cameras. showing off. But even if it was work they loved, it was still work, and it could be downright exhausting at times. They were glad it was the weekend.

There was a soft knock at the bathroom door. Jazz hummed questioningly, lifting their head.

“you can come in, sweetskull.”

The door opened, and Apollo slipped in, already removing his jacket. It was folded and put aside neatly, and the rest of his clothes followed. Jazz scooted up a little in the bathtub, so their lover could get in behind them. Apollo slid in carefully, rearranging them so his legs were on either side of them.

“r-rough day?” Apollo asked, his voice quiet, stuttery as usual. He was getting a little better, not stuttering quite so much when alone with Jazz, but it was still a work in progress. Jazz sighed again, carefully rolling their skull and neck. They truly ached…

“yeah, a bit,” they admitted. “rough week, actually. though, it’s nothing compared to fashion week, i’ll be flying out for that, and it’ll be rough. oof… i’m just sore, darlin’, i’ll be alright. the warm water helps.”

Apollo hummed, his hands gently trailing down Jazz’s spine. Then they moved back up to the Lustie’s shoulders, and gently started to squeeze and massage. Jazz let out a deeper sigh, their shoulders starting to relax under their boyfriend’s talented ministrations. Apollo was a professional masseuse, after all, his hands knew exactly what they were doing. They slowly worked across Jazz’s shoulders, lightly pressing at their neck too, making sure it was in alignment. It wasn’t just the hands, either. Little bursts of pale orange magic went from his fingertips into the bones, filled with intent to heal, to warm, to make them feel better. And that helped a whole lot.

Soon, his hands moved down, to across Jazz’s shoulder blades, pressing more magic into them. They made another sigh, softer, very nearly a different sound altogether. And then, after a moment, they squirmed gently.

“wait, mm, let me move, before i just flop against you and your magic hands.”

“heh, o-okay.”

Jazz carefully shifted, using both hands and mindful not to slip. A bit of maneuvering, and then they were laying with their ribcage on Apollo’s, their head nestled on Apollo’s shoulder. That left their back free to be touched, and it meant they could relax. It wasn’t really proper position for a massage, but Apollo could manage, he continued, slowly making his way down Jazz’s back. Generally speaking, Jazz was really good at keeping their body in good shape, so there wasn’t much realigning Apollo had to do. But even so, he made very careful, very little adjustments, before continuing to press healing intent through his fingers into each vertebrae. By the time he reached Jazz’s lumbar, Jazz was nearly a puddle against him, their sockets half-lidded in bliss, their body limp, making quiet sounds of contentment.

Apollo finished the massage proper, and then started to just gently stroke Jazz’s spine, like petting a cat, smiling a little. His lover was so cute. And their bones were so pristine, they were so pretty. After a moment, he grabbed a washcloth and the soap, and started to wash Jazz for them. They made no indications that they’d rather do it themself, just hummed and continued to be a melted mess of skeleton on top of him. So he started to wash Jazz, starting at his neck, carefully getting every vertebra. He went down each arm, too, lifting it up. Jazz left their arms entirely limp, just letting Apollo hold them up so they could be washed. Something close to a purr was starting to sound from their ribcage now, and they gently nuzzled Apollo’s neck. Once each arm was done, Apollo went to Jazz’s ribcage, starting in the back, working in between each one. He carefully lifted Jazz by the shoulder, to reach their chest briefly. Jazz’s sockets were still half-lidded when they came into view, but Apollo could swear that their pupils were shaped like hearts. It made him blush as he quickly washed off the rest of Jazz’s ribs, then set them back down. He continued down their spine, taking care to get each inch of it. Jazz was shifting a little now, their breathing getting a bit heavier. Apollo blushed a little more, but continued. He skipped their pelvis for now, carefully lifting each leg to wipe down the femur, the patella, and then the tibia and fibula in turn. Jazz’s feet were given a quick scrub, and then, finally, he moved his hands back to the last place.

“u-um…”

“mm, go ahead~” The teasing tone of their voice. Apollo gulped, then began to carefully rub the washcloth along Jazz’s pelvis, supporting them so the whole thing was out of the water as he did so. His face was flaming as he rubbed over each ilium, then the sacrum and coccyx. Jazz shifted, letting out a more breathy, clearly aroused sound, and Apollo swallowed his own arousal, trying to focus. The ischium was done next, and then a quick swipe at Jazz’s pubic symphysis. Finally, he was finished. He set the washcloth aside and made sure all of the soap was washed away.

Hardly had he finished with that before Jazz grabbed his hands, lifting them up above his head. He squeaked, the blush on his face almost a normal shade of orange for how dark it was.

“u-um.”

“you’re quite the tease, aren’t you?” Jazz purred, and he tried not to shiver.

“i-i wasn’t, um, try-ying to b-be... “

“well, you certainly were~ you’re just a sweetie, apollo, doing all of that for me since i’ve had a long day. i think i should thank you, shouldn’t i~?”  
Apollo gulped, more heat rushing through his bones.

“u-um, if you wa-ant to… o-okay…”

With that permission, Jazz kissed him softly. Their tongues pressed together, vibrant green and pale orange. Apollo relaxed into the kiss, mewling quietly. He was far more used to having sex as Ace, more confident, even taking charge, when it was him and Axel. With Jazz… he didn’t have to be that. He didn’t really even want to be that. It was okay to just be this, Jazz liked this. Liked him.

He was jolted out of those thoughts by a hot tongue on his neck. He gasped and then made another little sound, tilting his head to give Jazz more room. His hands had gone limp, letting Jazz pin them and take control. His legs parted a little more, his magic starting to curl down. Jazz nibbled softly on his neck, before moving his tongue down to his ribcage.

“it’s up to you, darlin’,” they hummed, looking up at him through hooded sockets. “which set do you want?”

They still did that, catering to whatever Apollo wanted in sex, as if still working. That, too, was a work in progress, for now, Apollo didn’t call them out on it, just let his magic form into its natural shape. As far as magical dicks went, it was fairly average in shape, that faded orange shade, but it had a decent girth near the base which basically gave him a knot. Jazz hummed and formed ecto accordingly. The female set formed over their bones, shining green, including voluptuous breasts. They pressed these to the gap between Apollo’s ribs and pelvis as they kept kissing and nibbling at his ribcage. His hands were let go so Jazz could touch, and he settled them gently on Jazz’s shoulders. The gentle attention had Apollo whining softly, rolling his hips up, pleading silently for more. Jazz obliged, biting a little harder, trailing the ends of his phalanges down Apollo’s pelvis and to his femurs. His magic was quickly aching. He squirmed and whimpered a little.

“ja-azz… nnhh…”

“hmm? what is it, sweetskull~?” That teasing voice, they knew exactly what they were doing. They shifted and rolled their hips slowly, so their lower lips brushed tantalizingly against Apollo’s tip, but they never quite went down far enough.

“ple-ease… nn… please…”

“mmm~ okay, just since you asked so nicely.”

They lowered themself quicker than Apollo expected, hilting him with ease. He gasped, arching his back, ever surprised at how tight Jazz was despite taking anything in with apparent ease. He groaned, lifting a hand to shakily stroke Jazz’s skull. They hummed again, kissing his ribcage once more, before starting to ride him at a steady pace. They drove him in deep at each thrust, forceful despite the resistance the warm bath water provided. And it felt so damn good, it was all he could do to clutch at them, gasp and moan quietly, try to hold on as long as he could. He had pretty decent stamina, but with Jazz, it always seemed like he was struggling to hold on, to keep his head despite how sinfully sexy Jazz was. He rubbed along Jazz’s back again, phalanges digging in slightly, and relished the soft sounds Jazz made.

The Lustie seemed to have boundless energy, touching him everywhere, riding him hard and fast. Soon enough, Apollo let out a cry of bliss, tensing up and cumming inside of his lover. A few more thrusts, and Jazz followed suit, shivering through their own orgasm. They both relaxed into the warm bathwater, panting softly, snuggling up.

“mmm… thank you for taking such good care of me,” Jazz murmured, nuzzling his cheek. He smiled, nuzzling back tiredly.

“th-thanks for be-eing so a-amzing,” he countered softly. They shared another kiss, then relaxed in the water until it became too cold to linger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so sweet ahh. I'm almost done with their first chapter.


	9. Day 9: Titfucking, Bondage, and Lingerie with Red and Arum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arum is a little out of it, and decides it's a great time to get some. Red is a little hesitant, but agrees.
> 
> Warnings because there's a lot of stuff about Arum not being totally lucid. I don't think any of it is really dubcon because he's cool with it the whole time, but it does stray into the territory of not being fully aware a lot.
> 
> Red = underfell Sans  
> Arum = horrorfell Sans

“...arum? you okay there?”

The horror skeleton blinked slowly, looking over at Red from where he’d been staring at nothing but static on his TV, in apparent fascination.

“huh? i’m fine, why?”

“you, uh. weren’t watching anything.”

“what? yeah i was-” He glanced back at the TV and seemed to notice that it was not, in fact, showing anything. “...oh.” He huffed out a quiet laugh, rubbing under his good eye socket, blinking a few times. “sorry, man. i’m, uh. i guess i’m a little out there at the moment.” There was a moment where he was afraid Red might laugh, or jab at him for it. He could just hear it in his head.  _ So this is what you’re always moaning about, dumbass? You being an idiot sometimes? Real woe-is-me, huh? _ But Red only looked mildly concerned, approaching slowly.

“you need anything, then? what, uh… how do you usually handle this?” His voice was decidedly soft, careful. It made Arum laugh. He wheezed when he laughed, a horrible sort of sound fit more for a dying smoker than anything. He clutched at his gut a little, the wheezegiggles escaping quietly. Red’s face shifted to something more annoyed. “ _ what _ ? i’m trying to be considerate, you ass!”

“s-sorry, hhhehehhhhehehhh…” Arum took a deep breath, wiping at his socket a little again. “i didn’t expect you to act so damn nervous. probably good for you to talk like that if i’m  _ really _ out of it, but… you don’t gotta do it now. i’m here enough to know shit.”

Red let out a low breath through his teeth, forcing his shoulders to relax. “alright, fine. question still stands.”

“when i’m like this? not much.” His mirth faded, and he gazed back at the TV, a bit of glaze coming to his lone red pupil. “s’a toss up on whether or not i get worse in a few hours... “ He thought he’d only been looking at the screen for another few seconds, but then there was a skeletal hand in his vision, snapping fingers briskly. He blinked rapidly, shaking his head.

“huh?”

“i  _ said _ do you want me to stay? your bro’s not here. geez, you were gone for almost five minutes.”

He felt his face heat a little, and he turned off the TV.

“uh. yeah. sure. hey, you know what? let’s go fuck.” He almost laughed again at the blank stare he got from Red in return.

“...are you serious? right now?”

“yeah, it’ll be fun.”

“i dunno if that’s a good idea.”

“pfft. i told you so long as i can still talk, it’s fine, remember? it’ll pass time. you’ll get to top, didn’t you want to~?”

Red considered that, folding his arms, looking Arum up and down critically. Arum shifted a little, unable to help thinking that he was being sized up like a pig for slaughter. Finally, Red nodded.

“yeah, ok. but if you zone out too much i’m stopping whether or not you say your safeword, deal?”

“sure, deal.”

He stood up and stretched, then led the way up to his bed.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Arum tugged at his arms. They’d been tied together at the wrists, and those wrists then tied to the bedpost. It seemed pretty secure, but not uncomfortable.

“good?” he heard Red ask, and he nodded. He was already completely naked, his clothes tossed aside rather carelessly. Red stood beside the bed, clad in nothing but a lacy black bra, panties, and a matching garter belt holding up stockings. The lace was sheer, textured, and Red was already groping at his chest, sighing quietly as the texture brushed and rubbed against his sensitive nipples. Arum tried not to grin. Red wasn’t quite 50-50 on female things, more like 70 male to 30 female, but personally, Arum liked when Red chose to wear female ecto better. It seemed more sensitive, and seeing as he’d dated more women than men in his long life…

“you look really hot fondling your own tits,” he hummed, and Red flushed a little, which only made Arum more gleeful. “those are real damn sensitive, huh?”

“shut up,” Red said, but the way he kept groping himself proved Arum right. He swung himself onto the bed near Arum’s knees, settling down comfortably, and leaned down, so his chest was hovering above Arum’s pelvis. “if you like ‘em so much, maybe i’ll do somethin’ special with ‘em, huh? how’s that?”

Arum licked his sharp teeth, lidding his good socket a little, and nodded. So Red reached behind himself and unclasped the bra. As it came off, those full, voluptuous breasts spilled free, gorgeous spheres of magic with lovely shape and weight to them. Then Red teased at Arum’s pelvis, stroking, rubbing, until the bigger skeleton had formed his dick. It was sizable, in fact it was definitely not the correct size for someone of his height, especially the girth. In between thick faux veins, there were ridges along the bottom. Once it was formed, Red’s pupils gleamed. He cupped his breasts and leaned down more, sliding Arum’s member directly in between the two of them, and then squeezed them together a bit more. Arum let out a low sound of pleasure, squirming a little. That felt good. It wasn’t, of course, as tight as a nice pussy or ass, but it was more the idea of it that was so sexy. And Red managed to make it fairly tight, squeezing like that. Slowly, Red started to move, sliding Arum’s dick between his breasts at a teasing pace. Soon enough, Arum was bucking into it with little huffs and growly sounds, his face heavily flushed. He could feel a bit of that fog in the back of his head, the oh-so-familiar feeling of not being entirely there. But at the moment, it only meant he wasn’t distracted, intensely focused on the sensation he was getting from the slow titfucking.

“shit… r-red, c’mon… fucking… harder, you damn tease!” he gasped after a few more minutes, squirming more now. His face was entirely dark red by now, heat surging through him.

“mmm… i don’t hear the magic word, arum.” Red purred, and Arum swore internally. He knew he’d get payback for that stunt with the vibe sooner or later, but it didn’t expect it to be ‘sooner.’ “c’mon, ask nicely.”

“fuck… please?” Maybe it was that foggy feeling in him, but he didn’t have it in him to be stubborn. Not right now. He was too needy. When Red grinned and sped up, he bucked his hips again, letting out a sound more like a whimper than anything else. An embarrassing sound, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He lost himself in the movement, the feeling of it, even Red’s expression, until he was staring slack-jawed, probably drooling by now. His hips ground up in time with the rhythm of Red’s gorgeous breasts, and he panted and moaned harshly, the sound distant and hardly registering in his hindbrain. He could faintly feel his wrists burning, distantly recognize he was tugging too hard, but the knowledge of that was quickly swept away as he got lost in the sight before him again. He was hardly aware of how much his pleasure was rising, how close he was, he just knew it all felt so good, too good-

And then he was cumming, dark spots clouding his vision as dark red magic spattered along Red’s chest and chin. The pleasure overtook everything, filling him with unbearable warmth, until it started to fade and he slumped down, panting, excessive drool pooled next to his head. His socket fluttered. The spots had gone away, but replacing them was the haze of afterglow, insistently tugging at his consciousness.

He didn’t think he passed out, but what seemed like mere seconds later, there was again snapping in front of his face, and light patting of a magic palm against one cheekbone. His socket fluttered a few times before opening fully again, and he struggled to focus on what he was seeing. Red had taken off the lingerie - when did that happen? - and was now laying next to him, most of the magic wiped off of him. His ecto was gone, and there was a mildly concerned look on his face.

“you okay, babe?”

“i’m, i’m fine… zoned out, heh…”

His hands instinctively tugged, and wound up smacking against the bed and Red’s hip, as he realized they weren’t actually tied down anymore. Red’s brow went up.

“ow?”

“sorry. really, i’m fine. how long was i blissed out?”

“like ten minutes… i kinda let it go for a bit, ‘cause, you know, afterglow, but then i got worried.”

Arum grinned sheepishly, shifting around, deliberately moving his arms to wind around his bedmate. He settled down again, nuzzling into both the pillow and Red’s shoulder. He watched as Red gently pressed a few fingers to one of his wrists, rubbed at the raw marks. The feeling made him hum gently. Minor pains like those couldn’t bother him in the slightest, with his pain tolerance.

“that’s real considerate… it’s okay to let me zone, man, it doesn’t hurt me none. really. it’s fine. only time you gotta worry is when i can’t remember jack shit or can’t use my words. even then… unless i get feral, it’s nothing that can’t be handled. ‘m pretty passive unless i smell blood.”

He watched through a partly-lidded socket as Red gave him a searching look, gently stroking the bruised wrist. More and more, he was starting to see Red’s actions as less of whiny crybaby fussing, and more of genuine concern, a softness that the fells didn’t usually tend to have. It was… really nice. This level of concern about his safety, despite his immortal status. He closed his socket again, burrowing gently into the pillow and Red’s shoulder.

“...alright,” Red finally relented, and Arum felt him let go of his wrist to instead lightly pet his head, avoiding the hole. “i’ll keep that in mind. let’s take a nap.”

“mm, good idea.”

He left himself drift off to the tender feeling of fingers against his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my skeletons have bad dragon dildo dicks... maybe one day I'll tell you all who's who : o
> 
> Awww, Arum, you're showing character growth! Nyawww. I can't believe I'm developing their relationship so much completely through porn.


	10. Day 10: Empathy Bond with Dirge and Prise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prise goes into heat while his lover is at work. (Un)fortunately (?) his shiny new collar echoes emotions...
> 
> Prise = Underswap Papyrus  
> Dirge = Underfell Sans, inspired by Kamari333's Red, and yes, I also kinda stole the collar thing
> 
> Other kinks: deepthroating/cock worship, oral fixation, dick rubbing (frotting), heat/rut
> 
> Ahh, I'm falling behind again... Don't worry, I promise I'm still doing every day!

****

It was the middle of one of his lecture halls that Dirge started to feel it prickling at his bones. He knew it wasn’t time yet, his heat was still a few weeks off. That meant that pinprick of feeling… It was an echo. His pet was going into heat, and the collar was sensing the growing sense of arousal in him. Dirge ignored it, pressing the button that advanced his powerpoint, hardly cutting off his lecture for a moment. This particular group of general physics students wasn’t always receptive, a few more than he’d like putting their heads down and sleeping in his three-hour class when they were only doing lectures. But that was college, and he had no qualms about failing their asses if they didn’t pass his tests. Had to get done with the baseline shit before they could move on to more interesting things, the labs and group work he had lined up after every introduction to a new topic.

The heat grew quicker than he expected. He tried to concentrate, advancing through his speech on the fundamentals of fluid mechanics as he wandered back and forth along the front of his classroom, flexing his natural aura whenever he decided it could wake a few slackers up. It was a little funny, watching them awaken with shivers from his LV. But he could hardly focus on it as  _ desperate arousal _ reached him, a buzz of  _ frustration _ underneath it. He wound up more having to draw his presence close to himself, lock it up to contain what he was getting from his bond with Prise. His voice stuttered a few more times, hand shaking as it held his presentation clicker. He cracked the casing at one particular wave of  _ neediness _ , accidentally thumbing the button too hard and skipping several slides. The back button stubbornly refused to work.

“...w-which brings us to the l-linear stress consti-... shit.”

He ignored the childish giggles from the students who were more fixated on his sudden change in demeanor than his lesson. He had to hurry back over to his work computer and back them up to the Navier-Stokes equation he had been about to go over, then clenched the podium hard enough to crack the wood. His teeth locked together and he squeezed his sockets shut, a powerful shudder going down his body at the next wave of  _ pleasure but oh stars not nearly enough, yearning for more, calling out to him, a desperate plea _ .

“lecture’s over,” he growled, snapping his laptop shot. There was the sound of general confusion from his class as he unplugged from the projector with a yank on the cable. ‘i’ll post th’ powerpoint online, lesson’s over, see ya next week.”

He didn’t bother waiting for them all to leave. He just snapped his fingers and was gone, arriving in his boyfriend’s apartment. The laptop was clattered on the kitchen table and he hurried down the hall, yanking open the bedroom door.

Prise was sprawled out on his bed, one hand tugging at the pretty purple collar around his neck, the other feverishly pumping at his arousal. His bones were flushed the color of his magic, a matching purple, with sweat built up at his forehead from the heat. His pupils were glazed over with desire, focused on what he was doing. He must’ve just came, because his pelvis was a mess, his hand spreading cum along the length of his shaft. He looked up as the door opened, and a whimper of relief sounded in his throat. Dirge was nearly knocked over from the next surge of  _ need _ , shivering again as he took in the appearance of his lover. Prise stopped tugging at the collar then, and instead reached out, and the gesture was so pleading, Dirge couldn’t waste another second. He shot over to the bed, his hands scrambling to work at his clothes and get them off. Shoes were kicked away, his leather jacket wound up in a heap on the floor, and his shirt followed not long after. He very nearly broke the button on his pants getting them off, and they, too, were tossed aside.

“i’m here, pet,” he rumbled, taking Prise’s outstretched hand briefly, to squeeze. Then he pushed the taller skeleton’s other hand away too, to replace it with his own. It was immediately covered in warm purple magic as he stroked Prise’s length, and he relished the choked moan his lover made as he bucked up into it. “fuck, prise, you heat up real quick… i was at work.”

“S-SORRY,” Prise gasped, straining up. He lifted his wet hand to suck on his fingers, and Dirge felt through the collar-made bond the immediate  _ relief _ and  _ contentment _ that his presence and actions caused. He nearly purred, shifting down, sliding his hand down to the base and sticking out his tongue to lick at Prise’s still-leaking tip.

“mmm, don’t be sorry,” he hummed, before curling his tongue to trail it along his lover’s girth, tasting sweet caramel in the light purple magic. He could lick this all day. “i told ya i’d be here for ya for anythin’. that includes this. fuck, you were callin’ out to me so loud, couldn’t  _ not _ come, anyway… mm.”

“CALLING OUT T-TO YOU?” he asked breathlessly, between more whimpers and moans. He used his cleaner hand to delicately tug at the collar again, and the fresh surge of  _ need _ and  _ heat _ and  _ desire _ had Dirge nearly whimpering, another full-body shudder overtaking him. “Y-YOU MEAN WHEN I D-DID THIS…?”

“shit… y-yeah, that.” And then he opened his mouth wider and took in as much of Prise’s cock as he could, hands clasping Prise’s femurs, clenching them as he groaned around the thick, warm magic in his throat. His own magic had formed by now, darker purple, but he was largely ignoring it for the moment, his focus on giving his pet some relief. His thumbs gently stroked at Prise’s femurs, the sharpened tips trailing against the bone and making his lover shiver from the feeling. There were no more words, as his mouth was busy, and Prise’s mouth was occupied with sucking at his fingers to satisfy the ever-present oral fixation.

Dirge felt another intense wave of desire and pleasure, moaning into what he was doing, his vision fuzzing for a moment. It took him a moment to blink away the spots, focus in, and look up. Prise was tugging it again with his other hand, gazing down at him with heavily lidded sockets, his own moans barely stifled. Each time his fingers pulled on the collar, fingering the delicate threads that made up Dirge’s name on the inside, it affected him, making him shiver, making his erection throb with need as all of the feelings of heat were echoed into his body. He growled into the other skeleton’s magic, taking in a little more, sucking with more gusto. That had Prise crying out, letting go of the collar to instead clutch at the sheets desperately. His hips bucked up, but Dirge’s hands moved from his femurs to his pelvis, keeping him pinned down so he wouldn’t choke. And soon enough, Prise was popping the fingers out of his mouth to breathlessly speak.

“DIRGE, I’M GONNA CUM, OH, SHIT, I’M SO CLOSE…”

He pulled back a little, bracing himself, and stroked and squeezed at Prise’s base a little harder. Then he heard a cry above him, and salty caramel gushed into his mouth, just as static filled his head from the unbearable pleasure that got echoed back into him. He realized, looking down, that he came too, just from feeling the wearer of his collar cum so hard. That was  _ really hot _ . And a little inconvenient, but he’d worry about that later. For now, he slurped up everything he could of Prise’s magic, relishing the salty-sweet taste. Then he sat himself back up, licking his teeth, and watched as Prise struggled to focus again after being awash in afterglow. The lazier skeleton hardly ever did more than one round, and he’d just had two orgasms already. Heats were truly astounding. As Dirge watched, he pulled the fingers out of his mouth again, then squirmed around until he could get in a position to press his own fingers into his ass. Soft little moans escaped him as he did so, his sockets fluttering now and then. Dirge continued to watch in fascination, fixated on his expression. His hand trailed down to his member, slick now, and started to slowly stroke at himself.

“yer so hot, pet, ya know that?” he asked, his voice deep from arousal. It was a delight to watch Prise blush harder at the praise, let out another quiet sound. His sweetheart got so embarrassed about physical compliments. “fuck, look what ya do to me. just watchin’ ya gets me off so damn good… lookit yer face... “

“THIS REALLY G-GETS YOU GOING, H-HUH?” Prise countered, tugging the collar again, and Dirge moaned again, his hand squeezing himself a little in response.

“hahh… when ya do that, i can feel yer emotions… shit… you’re in fuckin’ heat town right now, so yeah, tuggin’ on it… s’like i’m in heat too.”

“HAH… WOW… NO WONDER... “ And then he tugged it again, a bit harder. Dirge choked on another sound, squeezing himself again. And then he reached out, grabbing that sinful hand and holding it tight, preventing him from tugging at the collar any more.

“quit it until you’re done prepping yourself, or ya gonna make me wanna shove in right now,” he growled low, his own arousal heavy in his voice. Prise looked a little smug at that reaction for a moment, but it soon melted away into more pleasure and frustration as he kept stretching himself out. The heat still had a tight hold of him, not yet satisfied. He was squirming, letting out more pants and groans as he worked his magic. And even though he was no longer pulling on the collar, Dirge could still get the echoes of his feelings, the desperate need, the all-encompassing warmth and pleasure and desire. He pressed a little closer, until their dicks were against each other, and moved his hand so he was stroking both of them off. It had an immediate effect, Prise whimpering as his hand paused in its work. A squeeze had him shivering, and then Dirge growled again.

“don’t you stop, not unless ya done.”

“HAH… R-RIGHT…” He kept moving his hand again, as Dirge stroked them both off. He usually had pretty decent stamina, but any monster in heat had far less of it, and he was feeling enough of Prise’s to nearly be in heat himself. So by the time Prise had finished stretching himself out, they were both panting harshly, dicks throbbing and leaking pre from the stimulation. “I’M-I’M READY. PLEASE, FUCK ME,” Prise panted, pulling away, rolling over to present himself. “DON’T STOP UNTIL I PASS OUT, PLEASE.”

“whatever you want, pet.” Dirge shifted too, settling his hands on either side of his lover, and then slowly pushed in. Even with all of the prepping, Dirge was pretty big, so he forced himself to ease in, exercising more self-control than he thought he had in him right now. Prise squirmed and whined beneath him, begging for more, but he kept it slow, gritting his teeth. Once he was sheathed, he paused a moment, a full body shudder going through him. Then, at last, he started to thrust into his lover, groaning and panting. Prise cried out at each thrust, gripping his pillow and biting it with his flat teeth, muffling his sounds.

It took three more orgasms for the taller skeleton to go limp underneath him,  _ contentment _ and  _ exhaustion _ overtaking that desperate need. Dirge slowed to a halt, his own exhaustion piled on by the feelings echoed across the bond. He collapsed next to his collared lover, pulling Prise into his grasp, and pressed his teeth to Prise’s forehead gently. The other skeleton mumbled something largely incoherent, going limp against him. His breathing calmed and evened out quickly. Dirge couldn’t fight the feelings echoing into him, his own sockets drooping. One more little nuzzle to the side of his lover’s head, and then he followed Prise down into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prise is gonna start tugging that collar at opportune moments. Dirge is going to growl at him but he'll never stop.


	11. Days 11, 12, and 13: Laz and Chamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... I lost it so hard for Kinktober for a bit, but I finally managed to scrape SOMETHING together, with the help of my friend. Now maybe I can back on track! Even if I'm still a day behind, hahaha... Anyway, I took one prompt from each of these three days and managed to stuff them together in something good. So, we have: object insertion, licking, distracted sex, gags, and creampie. Bonus of a bit of unintentional edging, and sex work/prostitution.
> 
> This is a version of Laz who DOESN'T have Vega, but his lover is the same. Chamos is a dust!Sans that belongs to my friend biryu13, and this is based on some roleplays we did together. So I realize there's a lot of witty banter that is kinda inside jokes, but honestly, this was all I got yo. And it was hilarious to write. I love them so much, ahhh.

“Hey, are you paying attention down there?”

Lazarus rolled his pupils as he heard his client’s voice above him. His thumbs continued to work on the cell phone he held in his hands, propped up by the elbows as he was given a thorough dicking from behind. Usually, he would be moaning or something, pushing back up into it like his client was the best and most thorough lover he’d ever had, like he was more filled with passion and lust than when he’d lost his virginity. But, the key difference between those clients and this particular one, was that this client was an _insufferable_ douchebag who had once tried to get with his girlfriend. And that meant no mercy.

“mhm. paying very careful attention to the dick above me.”

“...are you sure-”

“yes, i’m sure you’re a dick-”

“-because what it looks like, is that the whore I paid for is texting someone.” He made his point by flipping Laz over onto his side, making sure to keep himself hilted.

Laz nearly dropped his phone as he was suddenly moved, and clutched it instinctively a little bit tighter. With zero regard to the fact that a giant member was still shoved deep into his ass, he looked up with the best deadpan fast he could muster.

“i’m so wowed by your performance i’m telling all my friends.”

Chamos, for his part, actually looked offended for a moment, like that had cut him a little deeper than the usual fare. But then that all too charming smirk was back.

“You tellin’ your babe about me? Cool, maybe she can come next time~”

Too late, Lazarus realized what Chamos was getting at when he spoke. His body had tensed the moment his lover was mentioned, a dangerous gleam in his pupils. He was not afraid of the monster above him, who had dusted not only his own verse, but others. The astounding LV Chamos possessed didn’t give him chills. In that moment, he was as furious and fearless as if he was facing down a 1 LV pipsqueak that had decided to spit in the dust jar of a loved one. And then when Chamos went on, his grip on his phone tightened until he was dangerously close to breaking it. He deliberately, slowly put it aside, on his nightstand. And then his hands flew up, grabbing Chamos by the arms, and he flipped them over until his client’s skull hit the bed and he settled his full weight on the other skeleton. Astounding. He hadn’t even made Chamos pull out.

“don’t you ever insinuate again that she be within five feet of you. i thought we’d already had this discussion, but maybe you need a reminder?”

The glow in his eyes and the way he shifted his weight, body tilting to one side, was very subtle, as was the faint rainbow sheen that covered his magic. He watched as the dust whimpered quietly beneath him, clearly unwilling to have a repeat session with his magic. And then said magic was gone again, his ecto returning to its usual olive green. Beneath him, Chamos smiled weakly and brought his hands up in a show of harmlessness.  
“Won’t happen again, my bad, just, just wanted your attention for a bit longer than spittin’ on my dick, yeah?”

Lazarus clicked his tongue quietly, slowly moving his hips so the other skeleton’s length went in and out slowly. He looked entirely unaffected by the feel of someone’s dick in him, just an everyday occurance. Because it was. His hand trailed down the bright pink of Chamos’ ecto, along his chest. Another leisurely thrust.

“well, you certainly got my attention. and here i was, thinking that all it took to satisfy you was a few insults. that’s how you got off last time, wasn’t it? me calling you an asshole? i hate to be a one trick pony… but i really just dislike you too much to give you much more.”

“Man… you are an asshole,” Chamos grumbled, putting his hands back on Laz’s hips to thrust up into him. “Guess I deserve that, tch...”

“oh, me? i’m the asshole?” Laz quirked his brow. “generally, i try to turn the other cheek when someone insults me. you crossed the line with my goddess… but since you’ve put me in such a bad mood, i don’t think i want to hear your voice at all anymore. so, tell me. do you know how to shut your mouth, or am i going to have to do it for you?”

“I mean, I’m the reason you two are talking again...” He looked away with a sigh. “In a manner of speaking… but whatever, shut me up then, cause I can’t~”

“amazing. your incompetence is on the same level as your dickishness.”

He finally pulled away, getting off of the bed and opening a chest nearby. A few things were snatched from it, before he closed it again. The vibe was set aside, in favor of the more important toy here. He picked up the ball gag, a simple black, and strapped it around Chamos’ face in a few quick movements. That left him completely unable to talk, and finally, Laz’s stony expression brightened a little.

“now, that’s _much_ better. you look a little more attractive, too.”

Chamos glared and a hand is summoned for the express purpose of flipping him off.

“you’re already doing that, sweet.” A second hand was the only response. Laz smirked, picking up the vibrator he’d also grabbed. “anyway, now that you have my complete attention, i suppose i’d better be a good host. let it not be said that i don’t take my job seriously.”

He turned the vibrator on before starting to slowly press it into Chamos’ back entrance. Low, at first, to see how he reacted.

The other skeleton whimpered a bit at the obtrusion. He was not normally okay with anal play like this, it set him on an edge he did not like. But he tried to relax a little, supposing that he deserved this right now.

Laz took the whimper and then how he relaxed as a good sign, and turned the vibrations up to medium. That done, he made sure it was secure, then braced his hands on either side of Chamos’ body. Carefully, he slid himself back down around his client’s length. The different angle had him humming quietly. Oh, now he could feel it. The intense, even angry look had shifted to something more agreeable. He was even smiling a little.

“there, now. i’ll show you a good time, sweet. i’ll even do all the work.”

He started to thrust, pressing Chamos in deep each time. Not very fast, not right away, they had to build back up to it. But he was much more willing to do this now, and even decided he could give more touch than just the tightness of his ass around his client. So he leaned down, his hands remaining pressed into the mattress for leverage, and flicked out his tongue. It ran across the bone of Chamos’ neck, one of the only accessible places that didn’t have ecto on it. The resulting (muffled) moan he heard in response made him smirk a little.

Lazarus focused his attention there, his tongue lathing again and again at the bone. As he did, he gradually picked up the pace, until he was slamming Chamos’ dick into him feverishly, gasping and moaning. He reached down, taking the vibe inside of his bedmate and starting to shove it in and out, matching the pace of his thrusts, coaxing yet more muffled moans from him. He showed no signs of fatigue or slowing, only kept on with matching sounds of his own. He could feel his bedmate tensing below him. A few more quick thrusts, and he felt Chamos cum inside of him. The feeling of warm magic filling him, spilling out around Chamos’ member, had him shivering with delight. He clamped his teeth down on his client’s shoulder as he followed suit, his olive-colored magic spilling out on the pink navel beneath him.

Once their respective orgasms faded, Lazarus pulled out and settled down beside Chamos, panting slightly. The vibe was pulled out and switched off, and he put it aside to be cleaned later. Then he reached up to undo the ball gag muffling Chamos’ sounds. It, too, was put aside. He didn’t snuggle up, like he might’ve done for some clients, only laid there, sockets lidded slightly.

“how was _that_ for giving you attention? is the mangy dog satisfied?”

“M--hnn..m’not… a dog,” Chamos panted between shivers and slight aftershocks. “And, and it’s good but, nnn, fuck you’re mean...”

“mmm, fair. that was insulting to dogs.” Lazarus quirked his mouth up a little. “no, that _was_ mean… you actually look very pretty like that, all shivery and meek… i like you better after rolling in the sheets than before.”

“See? See? Bully.” He tried to overcome his shivering to get out of the bed and succeeded only in falling on the floor with an angry sigh. “Fuck you gravity, you bitch.”

That made Lazarus snort quietly. He lazily held out a hand, capturing Chamos’ soul in blue magic and lifting him back up.

“i’m not kicking you out immediately after orgasm, sweet. you can have a rest here. just don’t ask me to snuggle.”   
“It’s the only thing worth staying for, I mean unless ya want to throw more insults at me _sweetie_ ~”

“just have yourself a nap. i got all the animosity fucked out of me, so i’ll stop with the insults.” He pulled Chamos back into bed with him, then pulled up the blanket to tuck it around them gently. There was a moment of silence, as he let his sockets close and his skull flump gently on his pillow. Then, without opening his eyes again, he spoke quieter. “you did sort of help us get back together. so… well. let’s just say i could feel far worse things for you.”

Chamos was quiet a moment as well, then sighed and rolled onto his front with a few sickening cracks of his spine.

“Didn’t do nothin’ you wouldn’t have in time… just tryin’ to help out a little… g’night.”

“you have an odd way of helping. but somehow, it’s effective. good night.”

He sent one last text to his girlfriend, bidding her sweet dreams, before curling up and letting himself drift off.

In the morning, he counted out his fee and tip. There was the agreed 100 G and either Chamos was stupid and couldn’t math, or he’d left a 500 G tip along with the fee.

“holy fuck,” Lazarus mumbled, recounting the coins. 600 G total. 600. “that man is the weirdest son of a bitch i’ve ever met.”

He pocketed it anyway, and strolled out of his bedroom already messaging his lover. They’d have the best romantic dinner of their lives tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be back to my regularly scheduled program tomorrow! Still gotta play catch-up a bit...


	12. Day 14: Asphyxiation, distention, and tentacles with Nightmare and Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: noncon/dubcon, coercing/manipulation, many gross tentacles in one place where they def should not fit (does that count as body horror? who knows).
> 
> Cross thinks about changing sides, going to work with the soft and warm Dream. But truly, he would feel hollow without Nightmare's harsh chill. He was just a ball of negativity himself, after all.

“you are mine. you should know that by now.”

Nightmare looked indifferent as his tentacles wound a little tighter around Cross’s limbs. One on each arm and leg, and a fifth wrapped around his waist, holding him steady, making it harder for Cross to squirm. The bound skeleton continued to try and fight it anyway, growling. He could hear Chara screeching in the back of his head, distracting him. It was hard to tell what Chara wanted, if it was to fight or not. He was just yelling obscenities. Possibly, he was hoping Cross would pass out so he could take control again. He couldn’t let that happen. He gripped at one of the tentacles around his body, sockets narrowed, pupils flickering. A few knives appeared, slashing at the gooey substance that made up Nightmares tendrils. But they cut through like water, leaving no mark, bouncing harmlessly off the ground.

“are you stupid?” Nightmare asked casually, as if he wasn’t holding his minion down. “you know only my brother can hurt me.”

“fuck you!” Cross snarled, writhing harder. His boss let out a hum, tilting his head slightly.

“oh… is that was this is about? are you feeling neglected? you think my brother will treat you better than i do? is that why you want to desert me?”

“it’s not about that, you ass! i’m tired of hanging around you and your bad moods, doing what you want and not getting anything in return!”

“not getting anything,” Nightmare repeated, more like a statement than a question. The tentacles tightened a little. Another was inching towards Cross’ face. Cross continued to squirm.

“not a thing! not one lead on my home timeline!”

“these things take time, you child. neither my brother nor i are miracle workers. i have offered you coding bits. you have been displeased with them.”

“they’re not enough!”

“and you think he will get you more? please. have you met him?”

“yes!”

And Cross couldn’t forget the softness of his features, the little smile, the feeling of  _ warmth _ that radiated from Dream. That positivity thing was pretty damn nice. Cross had sat with Dream for little more than a few minutes, before he’d had to pull himself away and attend to duties elsewhere. Dream, of course, had tried to make him turncoat. And he had been considering it ever since… There was a scoff from beneath him, and the sixth tentacle wound loosely around his throat.

“and you just got the best fuzzy-wuzzies from him, didn’t you? all that feel-good niceness? is that it?”

“you know,” Cross spat, despite the fact that he was dangerously close to being choked, “being around mr. negativity does get pretty difficult to deal with! you literally thrive off of bad energy!”

“mm. this  _ is _ about you feeling neglected. i can fix that.”

The tentacle around Cross’s neck tightened, as the two at his legs lifted up and pulled at his pants. They were nearly shredded in the process, but with some doing, Nightmare got them off despite Cross’ squirming. Then each of those tentacles wrapped around his legs again. tugging a little harder.

Cross didn’t technically need to breathe, none of them did. But the sensation of having his air cut off still induced something close to panic, due to sheer habit. He scrabbled at the tentacle around his neck, but his movements were slowing, his vision and mental functions going fuzzy. It was a weakness of his - he felt his member snap into place, already achingly hard due to the rough treatment.

“you’re so easy to read, cross,” Nightmare murmured, loosening his grip on Cross’ neck. The trapped skeleton slumped, tongue lolling out, gasping quietly. “you’re talking about wanting softness and positivity, but you don’t really want that. you’re a masochist. you know it. i know. look at you, you’re about to cum already, and all i did was squeeze. you belong here with me, not with that bland, fake positivity. it was a novelty for a moment, that’s all it was. if you were to go, you’d get bored so quickly… and then you’d come crawling back.”

Nightmare’s expression hadn’t changed. He still looked as bored as ever, as a gooey tendril wound around Cross’ length. Cross moaned low, jerking, starting to recover from the lack of air.

“i… huhh... “ Cross tried to deny it, his fingers digging into the tendril still. They found little purchase in the slippery, soft flesh of the tentacle. It was like trying to squeeze jell-o, there was no traction. The heavenly feeling of one of those drippy limbs around his dick kept him from saying more, words turning to mush in his head.

“but that would be a waste of my time,” Nightmare continued, as if Cross hadn’t tried to speak. “so we’re going to skip all of that. you’re going to come to your senses, and we’ll go to a new world as soon as you recover from my attention. and you remember to keep that pesky inner human from killing, or you’ll regret it.”

Cross realized hazily that Chara’s voice in the back of his skull had fallen silent. There was an angry sort of snarl when he was reminded of the human’s presence, but it died down when the tentacle around his neck tightened again. That’s right… he’d forgotten how effectively sex with Nightmare shut that little bastard up. He gasped for air again, fingers reflexively tightening around the tendril even though the feel of being choked made pleasure surge in him again. His ecto filled out around the rest of his pelvis.

Finally, Nightmare’s expression shifted a little. There was a faint smirk on his face as he formed another slimy piece of magic to poke and prod at Cross’ back entrance. It slid in slowly. The never-ending gloop that coated his magic made for a good lubricant, but his intention was still not to truly harm. So slow but steady it was, pressing in more, and more. Thin as it was, it could reach farther than fingers or another dick, reaching through Cross’ magic, until the ecto reached the bound skeleton’s stomach, stretching unnaturally. Again, Cross felt himself start to fade a little just before his neck was released, making him wheeze for breath, drooling all over the loose tendril, his grip going slack again. He choked on a moan as another tentacle joined the first inside of him, the one around his member rubbing and twisting and squeezing in a delicious way. His mind was a blur of pleasure, nothing concrete able to form. He couldn’t think words, much less speak them. Instead he only kept groaning and gasping, his throat horribly sore by now. The feel of the tentacles writhing inside of him felt both strange and amazing, and to his hazy glee, he could feel a third pressing in too.

Five turned out to be the limit there, his magic swollen, the black stark through his yellow, the writhing and insistent pressing overwhelming him. The tendril around his dick squeezed again and his eyelights rolled up as he orgasmed hard, body jerking. Everything was a haze of bliss and slimy black, no trace of starry white, just Nightmare, everywhere. His body went limp, and the tentacles pulled out of him one by one, leaving slimy black goo to leak from him. He was released everywhere but his torso, arms and legs flopping like he was a puppet with his strings just cut. His tongue still hanging out, raspy breaths filling the air, he tried to focus his gaze. All he could see of Nightmare was a blob, but he bet somewhere in his blissed out head that his boss was smirking wide now. He felt himself carried, set down gently on a bed, sticky tentacles pulling a blanket over his body.

“all better?” Nightmare asked, leaning over him, and he didn’t have it in him to reply. He just made a broken sort of humming noise, his sockets closing. Consciousness slipped away, but he was sure when he awoke, Chara would have no hold on him, still cowed.

Nightmare reached out with a hand once he was sure Cross was asleep. Touching his little soldier hurt at the moment. His contentment literally burned the demigod’s skin, positive feelings chafing against his nature. But he patted Cross’ head gently for a moment anyway, then surreptitiously wrung out his hand when he turned away to leave the room. He told himself that his own contentment had everything to do with keeping a loyal servant, and nothing to do with disgusting feelings of attachment to another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another that's not in Tag's Multiverse, though tbh I don't care so much anymore. I'm losing steam, so by this point I gotta write whatever I can. So have baseline fanon interpretations~


	13. Days 15, 16, 17, and 18: Red and Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain pet slipped up out in public. His mistress punishes him for it, and then he proves his loyalty once more.
> 
> MAYBE NOW I CAN STAY ON TRACK.
> 
> This is a version of Red who was sold into slavery, in a timeline where most monsters were captured and sold on the black market upon being freed. His mistress is a human OC of a friend of mine, tluthal, and she helped me write this. Technically, the OC's name is Dove, but Red isn't using her name for obvious reasons.
> 
> WARNING THAT THIS IS DEFINITELY NON-CON. Red has been essentially brainwashed into loving and accepting this.
> 
> Kinks covered: overstimulation, body worship, orgasm denial, fucking machine, and kinda-sorta xenophilia
> 
> Extras: shibari (kinda), tears, begging, praise

Smooth, black cords wrapped securely around Red’s bones, holding him in position but giving him just enough wiggle room to tease himself with any struggling. They started at an anchor point above his head, wrists looped together as a base for the intricate pattern tied between the radius and ulna of each arm. The humeri were tied in a less delicate pattern, but no looser. At the shoulder, more ropes coiled and wove through his ribs and down his spine, all the way to his sacrum. The cords were taut enough that he had to arch his back constantly, or they would tighten around his ribs and sacrum. With as little self control as he had, he periodically squirmed, straightening his back. His breath hitched every time he did, as the cords tightened around his lower ribs. They were the most sensitive, though every single rib was sensitive to varying degrees. Inevitably, the pressure would cause him to arch again in twisted pleasure, panting.

The inside of his pelvis was left free allowing his magic to fill out where it was needed. The cords were twisted into ropes along the outside to coil around his femurs and hold his legs wide, toes barely able to touch the floor. A few of the cords, however, had been left free of the coil, instead laced around his dick, just tight enough to keep him from being able to cum, and tied prettily just below the head. Red found that part completely maddening, but honestly, it was better than the damned cock ring his mistress liked using when she wanted to keep him on the edge. He hated that thing with a burning passion. This was marginally better.

His legs were spread widely to make room for one of Mistress’ favorite devices, a sybian with enough possible attachments to turn her pet into a drooling, delirious mess in less than an hour. He could take in the larger toys at times, provided there was lots of prep and it didn’t drag out for very long. However, this was a prolonged session, so a medium-sized dildo was used instead. It had a medium knot and ridges, providing delicious texture. It was settled inside of his back entrance, vibrating away at a maddening pace.

Red had lost track of time by now. The clock wasn’t visible to him where he was in the room, and his internal sense of time always got wonky when he was tied onto this thing. If he had to guess, he’d say he had been there for over two hours, maybe three. He hadn’t been gagged, at least, though that did mean he’d been drooling excessively for a while now, the reddish liquid magic dripping down his chin, neck, to his ribs. The very small sensations were stark, different than the cords and the insistent vibrations. His pupils were blown wide, so wide they nearly took up the entirety of his sockets, rolling up every now and then. He could hardly see, his vision just as foggy as his mind. But he could see the outline of his mistress, doing something or another on the bed in front of him. No doubt she was keeping herself occupied and only watching him out of the corner of her eye. He had a feeling she was touching herself by now, but it wasn’t necessarily the only thing she was doing…

He let out an involuntary whimper as his body seized up. He was so close to an orgasm, so frustratingly close… And the strain and pressure against his cock had him shuddering as it was, once again, shut down. He’d lost track of how many times he had almost cum today. It was a big number. He was pretty sure he was crying by this point, his body so worked up that magic just had to be released somehow, through tears, drool, and sweat. Every bone felt nearly on fire. A memory of the time he’d came twelve times in one day came to mind, the searing pain of it going too far, pleasure turning to pain. He hoped he didn’t experience that again. So far, it had only been agonizingly pleasurable…

He must’ve made a particularly pathetic sound, because he saw in his blurry vision his mistress getting up from the bed, approaching.

“aw, poor baby... don’t worry, we’re almost done.”

He whimpered again, good hand flexing where it was tied, as if he wanted to reach out to her. He was holding on with the assurance that when this was over, she would take care of him, make up for all of the torment.

“hnn… m-mistress... “ It was so hard to form words. But he managed to say her title, his voice a shaky whisper, desperate. A silent question followed.

“you’ve been doing so good for me... i think you’re almost sorry enough, don’t you?”

“very… very s-sorry,” he gasped, a strain in his voice. He shuddered as his senses were battered relentlessly, legs twitching in their bonds. “very sorry m-mistress…”

“what a good boy.” She stroked his cheek lightly before finally having mercy on him.

His hands were freed first. His bad one, the right one, dropped to his side and he didn’t move it again. His left reached out for her desperately, pulling her close, pressing his teeth to her lips, kissing her deeply. It was a kiss of thanks, of adoration, emotion and pleasure bubbling in him intensely enough to make him moan just from that. Then he reached for the cord tied around his member, keeping him achingly hard and unable to orgasm. Untying it sent such amazing relief through him he came on the spot, something between a groan and a scream passing between his teeth as his body seized up again. Reddish cum splattered all over the machine, and his mistress’s legs. He slumped as much as he could, with the ropes still around his shoulders, spine, and sacrum. One by one, he felt his mistress undo him, releasing more and more of the tension in his body, leaving him ragdolled against her. His arm shakily wound around her to keep himself mostly upright, gasping and dazed.

The sybian was turned off last, and it still felt like his body was vibrating even when it stopped. The rattling of his body filled the otherwise silent room. An aftershock of pleasure swept through him when she lifted him up and brought him to the bed.

Mistress was kind enough to have tea already brewed for him. Sea tea didn’t taste the best, but it rejuvenated him, the green magic within leaving him warm, without the soreness he’d been feeling for most of the past three hours. He drained two cups before he felt good enough to do anything else.

It was then that he leaned over her, licking his own cum from where it had landed across her legs. That done, he pulled off her nightshirt and undergarments, moving up to kiss and nip gently at her chest.

“mistress is so kind,” he murmured, tossing the clothes aside. His voice was a bit hoarse still, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He had been released from his punishment, that meant it was time to dote upon her. “having mercy on me. forgiving me my mistake.”

It wasn’t a terrible one. Their dynamic was complicated. He had more free will than he might’ve with anyone else who could’ve bought him off the black market that day. He could enjoy his hobbies still, keep and voice his opinions in private, receive more affection than any old slave might get. In exchange for keeping his head, he had to be absolutely certain he acted as a flawless slave in public. The gentle snark in front of his mistress’s friend was, he’d thought, safe. He thought it might’ve been someone trusted enough to know their secret. He was wrong. He would not make the mistake again. And he would prove it now, putting his tongue and hand to work in apology and thanks. He could’ve been punished worse. This was tame, and he was grateful.

“mistress is so beautiful, too,” he continued in a low voice, trailing kisses down to her navel, relishing the feel of the soft skin and flesh. He had to admit, as shitty as humans tended to be, their bodies were amazing. He nuzzled the flesh of her tummy, relishing the quiet hum he got from her, relishing the feel of it against his bone. His hand rubbed gently at one of her inner thighs, little circles, as his teeth continued their journey down. “i want to kiss every inch of your body. i love every curve. every dip. everything. i adore you. i love you.”

He lavished more words of praise as he kissed down each leg, down, and then back up, to finally settle his face in front of where she no doubt wanted it the most. His tongue came out, licking his teeth slowly, as he looked up at her through half-lidded sockets. One of her hands landed gently on his skull, and he made a quiet humming sound, content. Then he dipped his head and put his tongue to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track tomorrow hopefully...


	14. Day 19: Public Sex with Jazz and Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds go participate in a dancing competition, and rile each other up with their duet.
> 
> It's a blowjob/mouth-fucking but it still counts.
> 
> Also, you get more info about Apollo's little alter ego, and previous bad relationship
> 
> Jazz - lustfell Sans  
> Apollo - dancefell (soft) Sans

The venue was packed. Apollo pressed close to his lover, trying to not let the size of the crowd intimidate him. He hadn’t been in an actual dance competition before, or at least not on the surface. Jazz had thought it was a good idea. They’d had the idea of easing him back into dancing publicly, starting with little performances for their brothers, moving on to mostly-empty dance clubs, working their way up to bigger crowds. He could slip into Axel’s bar and have a great time during happy hour by now, his confidence built up quite a bit… but Jazz had still wanted to take it further.

Perhaps it was because Jazz themself had learned to love it so much. They were a born performer. From pole-dancing and singing karaoke at Tan’s club underground, to modeling and even starring in a few commercials, they had been putting their body on display since they were out of stripes, and always enjoying the hell out of it. When they had persuaded Apollo to teach them how to dance hip hop in the hopes of buffering his self-esteem, they had molded to the style like a glove. It was astounding, really. Apollo had taught them everything he could ever since they met, and now… here they were. About to do a duet not alone, not for their brothers, not at a club where everyone else was doing their own thing, but for judges, A nervous whimper found its way out of his throat, and somehow, Jazz heard it despite the general noise of a crowd.

“we’re gonna do great,” they assured, squeezing his hand. “don’t let those nerves get to you.”

“the-ere are a lo-ot of pe-eople…” he mumbled back, cursing himself for stuttering. He was getting better with that too, damn it, relapses were annoying. But Jazz wasn’t bothered. He was given a gentle nuzzle and a peck to the cheek.

“no more than at a club, sweetskull. and remember, it’s just for fun. no pressure on winning.”

“i-i know, bu-ut... “ He could feel Ace withdrawing in his head, as the bastard always tended to do when things had been going too well for too long. Maybe Jazz would react just Axel, get exasperated that he was unable to keep his head up without Ace inside of it, start to snap at him, push him away until he ‘got his shit together,’ leave him sniffling and heartbroken when they said ‘maybe we need some time apart,’ look elsewhere…

Those thoughts cut off when Jazz gently put a cap on his head. Pink, like the color of his pants. They stuck their tongue out gently, their gaze soft.

“if you really get too anxious, we’ll go home. we don’t have to do this. but i honestly think you’ll be fine.’

“bu-ut…” He plucked the cap, squinting at it. It spelled out ‘ace,’ and he gulped. “a-ace isn’t…”

“anything but a stage name, darlin’. not a different person. not something you have to tie your self-worth to. not a part of you you’re losing.”

They’d said it to him so many times, as patient every time, as gentle and reassuring. They would never be like Axel… Apollo smiled, putting the cap back on, then cupped their chin to press a gentle kiss to their teeth.

“right… thank you.”

“there you go, sweetskull. let’s go kick tailbone.”

They waded through the crowd to sign in, and then got settled, watching the performances that came before them. He had to admit, it helped his nerves, following the movements fellow dancers made, categorizing them, admiring the flow of limbs and the devotion to the beat. Beside him, Jazz watched with fascination too, in between  stretching. Their body was so limber, and frequent massages and attention to his spine with Apollo’s skilled fingers kept them in tip-top shape for all of their assorted performance needs. This routine in particular made use of that…

When it was their turn, they took the stage, together. Apollo made sure the cap was on firmly, made his limbs go loose and ready. Jazz hummed the first few bars absently, shifting their weight. A count off, and then the music began. And everything in Apollo’s head went into laser focus, every single movement his body made practised, perfected, natural. He was acutely aware of Jazz’s movements next to him, their limber body moving in sync with his, as gorgeously and perfectly as if they, too, had been born with dancing music in their soul. He couldn’t help but watch, transfixed by their appearance. It was entirely possible his pupils had become hearts. His soul pounded in time with the music, glowing brightly beneath his shirt and jacket, as if it wanted to burst free, fling itself at Jazz and become a part of them, a part of their soul, forever… bonded, intricately entwined… The flush on their face was too dark to be mistaken for simple exertion, but he didn’t care. Let the audience see the passion he put into this. The adoration he had for his partner.

When a fluid movement of their upper bodies synched up near the end, Jazz’s flexibility was put on display. Back, back, and down they went, spine curved gracefully, while his motions acted out tugging them back, abrupt movements still in time with the beat. Their head was level with their femurs, and the green ecto they’d had filled out under their clothes made their body look so damn graceful like that, sexy, unbelievably sexy. He moved, and in time with his hands, they straightened back up. The song soon came to an end, and the two of them were grinning, breathless, even giggling as Jazz leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around them. A little bow, and they left the stage.

...And headed right into the nearby bathroom. Apollo wasn’t entirely surprised. In fact, he looked amused as Jazz pushed him into the biggest stall. They were already sliding off their jacket to hang on the hook. Green dusted their face and they were looking at him like he was the most gorgeous thing in the world.

Which was entirely wrong, of course. Because that title was already held by Jazz. Apollo hooked his jacket over theirs on the door, then pressed them into the wall, sockets lidded halfway. A rogue little grin crossed his face as they twisted his cap, turning it until the bill was in the back.

“will you ever be able to get through dancing with me without wanting to  _ jump my bones _ , jazz?”

“heehee. i doubt it.” They licked their teeth, their hands shoving down his pants. Fingers instantly started to rub against his pubic arches. He let out a breathy sound, reaching up to press his hands to either side of Jazz’s body against the wall. Then he kissed them everywhere he could. Teeth, cheeks, jawline, neck. The neck in particular got some nibbles, making Jazz make a delighted sound. He got to indulge for a few precious moments, before Jazz slid down, kneeling on the floor. He made a questioning sound.

“jazz?”

“please,” they said, their voice a low whisper, raw and needy. “please let me, you were so amazing, please.”

His face heated again, bright orange, and he found himself nodding without thinking about it. He could never resist when they begged so plaintively. He stifled a squeak as he felt a tongue immediately press into one obturator foramen, leaning a bit more against the wall. He realized quite suddenly what they were about to do.

“j-jazz, this is a p-public place…” he gasped, his stutter more from the feel of that sinful tongue against his bones and less due to anxiety. He only got a hum in response, and warm hands lightly stroking his femurs. One reached up to go inside his shirt and wrap around his spine, and he stifled another squeak. Oh stars, he had to stay quiet… His breath hitched as his magic snapped into place, pale orange. Jazz made a quiet, delighted sound, and wasted no more time in running their tongue against it. He shuddered in pleasure, breath hitching again. Quiet, quiet… He prayed no one would come in.

Jazz was too damn skilled at this. He supposed that was what an adult life of prostitution did, but still, it was unfair. He pulled one hand from the wall, biting his thumb metacarpal to stifle himself. Jazz deepthroated him after a while of teasing him, and he bit down a little harder, hips bucking. The Lustie seemed to have a nonexistant gag reflex, not flinching at the subconscious movement further into their throat. In fact, they encouraged it, hands settling on either side of Apollo’s pelvis and pulling him closer. It took very little spurring on. Apollo soon had a steady rhythm thrusting into their mouth, moaning around the bone in his mouth. Their mouth was hot, not terribly tight but enough that the friction was so good. And their teeth, as sharp as his, scraped gently against his magic in the best way. Their tongue curled and wound around him so well, it was like Jazz’s mouth was dancing, smooth, talented, never hesitant, moving to a secret rhythm. One hand stroked at his base, while the other dragged phalanges against his spine again and again, sending fire through his body.

He hardly had the time to pull away from his hand and warn Jazz before he was cumming, pressed in deep and arching his back hard. Jazz didn’t miss a beat, swallowing down every drop of magic, stroking his spine through his orgasm. When he started to slump against the wall, spent, they pulled back with a little popping sound, and licked their teeth. They stood up, making him push back from the wall a little to give them space. Their faces wound up centimeters apart, and they took that opportunity to kiss him breathless. He could taste himself on Jazz, ripe, juicy peaches. He panted when Jazz pulled back, their sockets lidded.

“you are the most stunning, gorgeous, amazing thing in the world,” they murmured, exacerbating his blush. A little nuzzle, before they ducked beneath his arm and went to grab their jackets. Apollo hurriedly pulled up his pants, and took his jacket to slip on. Just as they both reached the sinks to wash up a little, the door opened.  _ Close call _ . Jazz gave him another gentle peck after drying their hands. taking one of his to squeeze gently.

“shall we go see if we won~?”

“mhm.”

But he didn’t care one bit about the little medals they might get. The time spent with Jazz was the real reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the song and dance, it's based off this, except they do the whole song as opposed to the minute or so this performance is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwIAqqiJuMI
> 
> I also drew it, which you can see here: https://starsgivemehp.tumblr.com/post/179229224271/httpswwwyoutubecomwatchv-awiaqqijumi-my


	15. Day 20: Dirty Talking with Dirge and Prise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 500 words of crack that technically fit the kink. Whatever. It was fun to write anyway lol
> 
> Dirge: Underfell Sans  
> Prise: Underswap Papyrus

“mmm. talk dirty to me, honey.”

Dirge’s deep voice rumbled out as he lay back in bed, pulling his pet and lover over him. They had agreed to try switching it up. Prise wasn’t terribly confident in topping, but he wanted to try, and while Dirge wasn’t super keen on bottoming, he enjoyed it well enough at times, and what his pet wanted, his pet got. So here they were, with Dirge decidedly on the bottom, his claws settled at Prise’s hips, a roguish grin on his face.

He didn’t expect Prise to freeze up at the request.

It was comical, how the taller skeleton opened his mouth and then just let it hang there, at a loss, anxiety flashing across his face.

“U-UH... “

Dirge tried very, very hard not to laugh. He hadn’t meant to make his pet system error… It was a simple enough request to him. Even so, he snickered a little, though he tried to stifle it.

“you don’t know how to talk dirty?”

Prise blushed bright purple. It was such a pretty shade. A bit lighter than his own magic color. The lanky skeleton settled down a bit on Dirge’s hips, trying to make words work. After a long moment, he finally found his voice.

“UH. I WAS SORT OF A VIRGIN BEFORE YOU, DIRGE.”

“really? ya tellin’ me yer  _ naturally _ that good at blowjobs?” His hands lightly rubbed Prise’s side reassuringly.

“DUDE, SHUT UP. ORAL FIXATION.”

“hehe. dirty talking ain’t hard, honey. just tell me what you wanna do to me.”

“UH.”

Prise trailed his hand slowly down Dirge’s ribcage, a few fingers gently catching in between each rib, lightly rubbing. Dirge’s breathing hitched slightly. Another encouraging rub to his pet’s ilium.

“I… I WANT TO… MAKE YOU MOAN?”

“mhm?”

“AND… SAY MY NAME A LOT?”

“mhm?”

“AND… UH… I… I WANT TO… TOUCH YOU A LOT?”

Dirge continued to try and coax him into saying more, though he was still trying not to laugh. A few more stuttered attempt, and he snorted again, lifting a hand to his face to stifle the little chuckles. But his shoulders shaking gave it away. Prise blushed harder, pouting.

“DON’T LAUGH! I’VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!”

“hehehe, i’m, i’m sorry, honey, i can’t help it…”

He flipped them over, pinning Prise down to the bed in a smooth movement, and grinned as his lover gulped, suddenly and obviously more aroused.

“you’re too fuckin’ adorable, pet. don’t worry. i’m gonna teach ya  _ allll _ about how to dirty talk someone right. give you a real good demonstration… then i’ll  _ quiz _ ya later. how’s that?”

Prise nodded quickly, grabbing the back of Dirge’s skull and pulling him in for a kiss.

Dirge spent the next hour plus nailing him into the mattress, whispering filthy things to the side of his skull, relishing every musical moan he got in return. So they didn’t get to switch the roles around this time. But next time. Next time, he would let his pet push him down once more, and try on a more dominant side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of steam, can you tell?


	16. Day 21: Foodplay and Bukakke with Jazz and Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds try something new, to get Jazz out of the habit of doing whatever their partner wants.
> 
> Jazz = Lustfell Sans  
> Apollo = Dancefell (soft) Sans

“mmm… tell me what you want, sweetskull.”

Jazz hummed the words while kissing Apollo’s neck in bed. Very familiar words. Words Apollo was getting tired of. A gentle hum, and then the dancer lightly pressed a hand to Jazz’s cheek, tilting it away.

“i don’t wa-ant anything in particular, jazz,” he said, his voice soft. “why don’t we do what yo-ou want?”

The tone was mild, coaxing. Jazz paused, then sighed. A rueful little grin crossed their face, and they kissed his palm.

“i’m doing it again, hmm?”

“mhm. not a prostitute anymo-ore.”

“right… okay. there is one thing…”

“yes?”

Apollo shifted to sit up a little, interested. Jazz trailed a finger down his ribcage, gently, eliciting more of a warm, happy feeling than a hot, sexy one. They seemed focused on that for a moment, staring at his body with enough intensity to make him blush. But, finally, they stopped their hand and spoke.

“i want to pour chocolate all over your body.”

They said it with a straight face, completely sincere. Apollo blinked rapidly, caught off guard.

“uh… you want to pour chocolate on my body?”

“mhm. like, chocolate syrup?”

They drank it all the time. It was their condiment of choice, a sweet, thick contrast to the hot sauce Apollo drank. Honestly, Apollo shouldn’t be surprised. But even so… it set him to blushing.

“uhm… yeah. okay. you can do that.”

“really?” A thoughtful hum from Jazz, as they went back to lightly stroking his ribs. “are you sure?”

“mhm. if that’s what you wa-ant, then… yeah.”

Jazz beamed and got up.

“okay! be right back!”

So they were going to do this right now. Apollo shifted around, getting himself more comfortable in the bed, and made sure that all of their clothes were well out of the way. Cleaning off the results of today’s sexual endeavors from the sheets would already be a pain. He’d rather not have to clean their clothes too. Then he laid back again, splayed out. When Jazz returned with a full, unopened bottle, they licked their teeth as they admired him.

“don’t you look delicious…~? i could eat you up even without this.”

Apollo chuckled at that, faded orange still on his face. His lover got onto the bed, snapping open the bottle. Then they licked their teeth again early, tilting it, and started to pour some out. They were careful, making lines of the syrup against flatter parts of his bones, where they wouldn’t drip onto the bed quickly. His sternum, a few parts of his spine, and a generous amount at his pelvis. Jazz took a gulp of it from the bottle before capping it, and eagerly leaned over Apollo, kissing him deeply. Apollo returned the kiss, tasting the sweet, thick syrup on Jazz’s tongue. It wasn’t the same sort of sweet that Jazz’s magic tasted like -matcha ice cream-, but they mingled together nicely. Apollo loved the burn of hot sauce for his preferred condiment, but that didn’t mean he didn’t also like sweet things. He hummed, staying perfectly still. Jazz moved to lick down his neck, and then to his sternum, where the first line of chocolate was. Their tongue lapped it up slowly, and Apollo made a quiet, surprised sound. The charge of Jazz’s magic, and the texture of the cold syrup against his bones… Together, the sensation was new, strange, and arousing. Jazz hummed against him, licking up every little drop;. Then they kept going down, licking along his spine, making quiet, pleased sounds. He gasped and mewled and whined the whole way, lifting a hand to Jazz’s head to stroke and grip it lightly. He didn’t realize he’d like this so much. Maybe he’d have to pour hot sauce on Jazz’s bones some time... 

Jazz’s skilled tongue reached his pelvis, and that was where they really went at it. They grabbed the bottle, popping it open again, and vigorously licked at his pelvis everywhere there was chocolate. Apollo was melting into a mess, gasping, groaning, whining, and bucking up into it at times. His hand clamped down a bit harder on Jazz’s skull, before he forced himself to let go and instead ball his hand up in the sheets. Soon enough, his magic curled down from his ribcage. Jazz gave one last lick, then pulled back to watch the magic pool there at his pelvis, and form an achingly hard member. Jazz looked delighted, and hungry, sockets narrowed as they licked their teeth again. More syrup was poured over Apollo’s member, making him whimper slightly at the cold of it. Then Jazz’s hot tongue was there, licking it up, sending the magic and sugar buzzing against him. He groaned louder, pushing his head back into the pillows, arching his back.

And Jazz kept going like that, pulling back every now and then to pour a bit more of the sweet, cold chocolate onto his magic, only to lick and slurp and take him in deep, over and over, until he couldn’t think for the sheer pleasure coursing through his body and mind. At some point, Jazz’s hand replaced their tongue, stroking him off hard and fast, tongue dangling out, eager. When Apollo came, the peach-tasting orange magic spurted all over Jazz’s face, only some of it landing in their mouth. They didn’t seem to care, licking up all of it they could and wiping off the rest. Every bit of it was gathered with their hands to slurp up lewdly. Apollo, trembling from the orgasm, made a whimpery sound watching. Embarrassing… but so hot.

Jazz nuzzled at his femur, kissing gently, before crawling back up and pressing their teeth to his with a hum. Apollo pressed back into it, sockets half-lidded. The way that Jazz’s pupils had shifted into hearts made his soul thump, and he was certain his own pupils had changed shape as well.

“how was that, sweetskull?” Jazz hummed, capping the syrup again. It was plopped on the nightstand, before they wrapped their arms around him, snuggling up. Apollo took another second to catch his breath, then slid an arm over his lover in return.

“really good… you liked tha-at a lot.”

“mhm. kinda wanted to try that with someone for a while…”

“m’glad you did, then. maybe i’ll try it next time.”

A little giggle, and Jazz kissed his shoulder gently.

“sure, next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to do for day 22 hahaha


	17. Days 22, 23, 24 and 25: Vex and Legall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex has control issues. Legall is usually willing to let him indulge in them, but not today. Today she wanted him to take a break from being in charge.
> 
> Prompt kinks: hand jobs from day 22, scars and size difference from day 23, pegging and leather from day 24, and boot worship from day 25  
> Other tags: dirty talk, safe word usage (mild), fisting, begging
> 
> Vex: Underfell Papyrus  
> Legall: Underswap Sans, trans woman

“LICK IT, WHORE.”

Vex’s boot pressed down carefully, oh so carefully, at Legall’s sternum. The long, thin heel was dull enough, at the bottom, but it could do some damage if Vex wasn’t in control. Luckily for both of them, the insane amount of magic control he had was reflected in the control of his body. Legall whined, but did as she was told, summoning her dark blue tongue to drag against the faux leather. This was the sterilized pair, the one reserved for play like this, so she had no fear of dirt or muck meeting her tongue. Just that smooth leather… A feeling she had grown to adore ever since meeting her lover.

She hummed as she nuzzled the boot, glancing up at him in an imitation of shyness, making it all the more lewd. She could see how he shivered, watching every movement of her magical appendage, how just watching this act of complete submission made his magic start to gather at his pelvis, orange very faint within the black of his pants.

But there was something else there, in his expression. Something had been bothering him for at least the last few days. It was probably something to do with work, or his brother, but whatever it was, it had to stem from the usual - a lack of control. Something that tended to manifest in rougher sessions like this. Legall adored these sessions, they always left her wrecked and blissed out, but the knowledge that her boyfriend was still upset and this  _ wasn’t helping _ kept her from really getting into it.

“WHY DID YOU STOP?” Vex growled, and she realized her tongue had stilled. The heel dug in just slightly more, enough to scrape, give her a twinge of sensation, still not enough to cause pain. “I DIDN’T TELL YOU TO STOP.”

“cinnamon,” she said softly, and the boot was instantly removed from her. Strong hands picked her up from where she lay on the floor, concern stretching across Vex’s face.

“DID I HURT YOU…?” The worry in his voice made her smile, and she leaned in to kiss at his cheekbone.

“no, you didn’t hurt me. i’m fine,” she assured, and his tense posture relaxed some. To think he’d be worried about such a thing, when he was always so very careful… So in control... 

“take off your shirt and get on the bed. hands and knees.”

“B-BEG PARDON?”

The expression on his face was comical, and Legall giggled, squirming in his grasp. He set her down and she pulled off her satin gloves.

“you’re stressed, sweet-pea. this isn’t helping you. i have a better idea.”

He looked uncertain. But, after a moment, he carefully pulled off the boots  Then his shirt followed. Clad in just his pants and gloves now, he got onto the bed. It took him a long moment to comply with the second request, but eventually, he pressed his leather-clad hands to the mattress, shifting to be on his knees.

Legall shed her clothes quickly, making sure to fold them all and set aside for later. Then she crawled onto the bed beside him. There were almost four feet of height difference between them, so she’d be working her way back… But she started with his face, pressing gentle kisses to it.

“IS THERE A PARTICULAR REASON I’M IN THIS POSITION, OR WAS IT ARBITRARY?” he asked, thinly veiled impatience in his voice. She silenced him with a deep kiss, her fingers pressing gently to his chin. There was a chunk missing on his right side, and she thumbed it carefully, making him made a soft sound into the kiss. When she pulled back, she kissed there too.

“no, there’s a reason for it~ i just want to take my time. dote on you first. do i have to tie your hands, or will you be good for me?”

“...YOU CAN TIE THEM.”

The way he said that, with that pause, spoke volumes. Legall was not like her brother, she didn’t have any uncanny hunch ability (seer power?). But she knew how to read voices and faces just as well as any other sans around. Vex was secretly hoping to be forced into submission, but unwilling to say it, unwilling to give in unless he was  _ made _ to do it. He was too stuck on being in control to give it up willingly. If she didn’t tie him, he might change his mind halfway through and flip them over.

So she got up and found the rope, then tied each of his hands together. It meant he had to shift his stance, lean on his forearms instead of his hands, but it worked out. It was startlingly similar to the pose she was in when she begged for a spanking, in fact. It was exciting to have the roles reversed a little. For good measure, she tied his ankles too.

“is that good? not too tight?”

He shifted, testing, pulling. He could pull free if absolutely necessary, but it would be difficult.

“THEY’RE FINE.”

“good!”

So she resumed kissing, ducking under his body as best she could to lick at his ribs. There were dips and cracks in almost all of the bones she touched, marks of a harsh, unforgiving underground. He had been through so much… She knew the feeling. It took her a long time to be okay with baring her ribcage to him, what with the awful knife mark etched into her permanently. She knew he saw his scars as marks of pride, like her. Proof that he had fought tooth and claw and come out on top, over and over and over. But even so, everyone needed reassurances.

She moved to his spine, from behind, continuing to press her teeth and tongue to the bones. She paid careful attention to every scar and crack she came across. They were sensitive, because every time she licked one, there was a tremor through his body, a hitch in his breathing. By the time she was nearing his pelvis, he was squirming.

“ARE WE EVER GOING TO GET TO A POINT HERE?” he growled, and she grinned as she nuzzled his ilium. He played grumpy, but it was only because she was getting to him. She was succeeding in distracting him. That pride made her flush, her soul thrumming peacefully.

“patience is a virtue,” she purred, reaching around to undo his belt buckle. She clasped it at the golden skull once it was undone, and pulled it off of his pants. Then she put it aside and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. They were shoved down to his knees, but she didn’t bother with anything more. His ankles were already tied, it would be a pain to undo them just to remove the pants. So there they stayed, while she wrapped her small hand around his huge length. There were ridges along the top, and several little nubs at the head and along the sides. It was so textured, and so large in her four-foot body, it always wrecked her so nicely. But her hand was all the attention it would get today. He seemed to realize that at that moment, shifting again and pressing into her hand.

“YOU’RE A TEASE.”

“heehee! i know.”

She kissed his pelvis again, stroking in an even rhythm.

“summon an ass for me.”

“WHAT?” That was the moment that the rest of it dawned on him. Oh. “ARE YOU GOING TO…?”

“mmm. i have a double-sided toy for this.”

Theoretically speaking, she could make a dick as easily as he could make a pussy. But ever since she’d realized being called a woman made her unbearably happy, she hadn’t shifted her magic that way once. It was more natural this way. Even when she herself figured she was a boy, she’d preferred making her magic this way. Vex was aware of this. It worked out fairly well, seeing as he wasn’t too keen on making an innie, himself. But the knowledge that he was about to have a toy shoved into his back entrance… A little shiver.

“...VERY WELL. I… TRUST YOU.”

She made a happy sound, nuzzling his spine again at the words. Her soul fluttered once more.

“i love you too, honey.”

She got up to grab the toy, and the lube. Once she plopped back down, he had done as requested, ecto filling out everywhere along his pelvis. He had a shapely ass - she wasn’t as gaga over them as he was, but she could definitely appreciate that. She poured a generous amount of lube on her hand, and got to work carefully stretching him out. Slowly, gently. He was very unused to taking anything from behind, and she had no desire to hurt him. Her other hand resumed its attention on his member, rubbing him off at a steady pace. The attention to his front distracted him from the building pressure in his back, making him moan lowly every now and then.

By the time she had pressed her entire fist in him - a feat which would be more impressive if she wasn’t so small compared to him - he was on the edge, shivering, panting quietly, precum dripping from him and slicking his magic and her hand. She grinned, pulling her hand from his back entrance, and grabbed the strapon as she pumped at him more insistently.

He came with a soft cry, shuddering as pleasure overcame his whole being. The mess of pineapple-scented orange cum spattered on the sheets. Legall would have to clean these later. She let go to affix the toy. Her side pressed into her magic easily. She was slick and eager after watching him cum. She made a soft sound of her own as it pressed in all the way, and then she strapped it around her manifested waist.

“ready?” she whispered, resituating herself to press the tip against his magic. Still panting quietly, Vex nodded, his hands reflexively jerking at their restraints.

Despite the extensive amount of time stretching him out, she still went in very slowly. The toy was about as thick around as her fist had been, if not a bit bigger, and very lengthy. When she pressed in, it pressed into her more as well, making her moan. She always was louder than him. Slowly, very slowly, she hilted the toy inside of him.

“nnn… g-good…? is it good?” she asked breathlessly, and he nodded again, biting back another moan.

“I-IT’S FINE. IT DOESN’T HURT. GO FASTER.”

Her tough dommy lover, still trying to keep control even when being dicked down. Her teeth curved up. She pulled out just as slowly, and then eased back in, the same torturously slow pace. And then again, slow, even, restrained. His breathing was picking up again, his hands again yanking at the ropes binding them. A few more slow thrusts, and he let out a sound more like a whimper than anything else.

“I TOLD YOU TO GO FASTER!”   
“i’m sorry, sweetie, who’s in charge right now?” Her usual soft, passive voice had a stronger tone to it, lower in pitch, and it made him shiver.

“JUST BECAUSE I’M LETTING YOU FUCK ME INSTEAD OF THE OTHER WAY AROUND-”

“ _ who _ . is in charge. right now?”

Her hand gripped at his spine, thumbing between vertebrae where he was very sensitive, making him cry out again. The jerking against his binds lessened.

“YOU… YOU ARE.”

“that’s right. i’m in charge,” she cooed, petting his spine. “let go, sweetie. i’m in control. i’ve got you. just let go.”

He shivered, bones making an audible rattling sound, then nodded quickly.

“YOU’RE IN CHARGE,” he repeated, and there was relief behind the passiveness of his voice.

“that’s right. so what was it you were saying? ask  _ nicely _ .”

Another shiver, and he dug into the sheets a little.

“PLEASE… PLEASE GO FASTER?”

She pulled out, then pressed into him harder, quicker. He made a sharp cry, then cut it off.

“don’t stop yourself. let go. ask again.”

“PLEASE GO FASTER?”

She slammed into him again, and he didn’t stifle himself that time. The musical moan that sounded from him made her grin.

“again.”

“PLEASE!”

“keep going.”

“PLEASE! PLEASE!”

Each time he begged, she rewarded him with a sharp thrust, until she was slamming into him at a bruising pace, gasping and moaning herself. Once Vex had let go of control, he was the perfect submissive, begging with every breath, gasping, moaning, face bright, bright orange. All of the tension had bled from his body, leaving him a shuddering mess, and it was gorgeous, it was  _ so _ gorgeous. She reached around to start stroking him off again, garnering more barely-coherent moans and pleas.

In the time it took for her to cum three times, an ideal number for her, he was grunting through his fifth orgasm, just a mess of bones and magic fluids, barely conscious. She pulled out and detached the strapon, the feel of her side leaving her pussy sending one last quiver of aftershock through her. Everything was a mess, but it would have to wait until the morning to clean… She put the toy aside and undid the ropes. Once he was free, he slumped, sockets hardly open. She pulled his pants off the rest of the way, shoving them carelessly off the bed, and then at long last curled up to him. She fit against his chest so well, and made a pleased hum as his limbs wound around her as if she was actually the bigger one. She adored it when he got cuddly, rare as it was.

“you did such a good job,” she whispered, peppering kisses along his sweaty bones. A soft sound was the response. “you were so good. i’m so proud of you for letting me take charge. so proud.”

She continued to whisper praise until she was sure he was fast asleep. Stars knew he needed the rest, insomniac that he was. A few more gentle kisses, and she let herself drift off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha... so I lost muse for Kinktober big time. For a few days there I thought I wouldn't do one single more chapter for it. But... I decided that I'll finish it out. It won't all be out on time, clearly, and I don't know if I'll combine more days, but I swear I will have at least one prompt done from each day. I want to at least do that much. So, I don't know if the next chapter will be out tomorrow or not, but it will be coming eventually!


	18. Day 26: Lactation and Roleplay with Legall and Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legall wants to try playing out her mommy kink with her datemate. It goes even better than imagined.
> 
> Not set in the Tag's Multiverse, obv
> 
> Other tags: mommy kink, scissoring, a big huge mess, praise kink, mild shame kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legall: transwoman Swap!Sans  
> Jazz: nonbinary Lustfell!Sans

“there’s no need to be shy, sweetskull…~”

Legall visibly gulped, looking her datemate up and down. Jazz was sitting on the bed, their eyes lidded part of the way, leaning forward just enough that their chest was pushed forward, tantalizing even with a shirt in the way. They had glowing green ecto from neck to toe, all soft curves. They were wearing a button-down shirt and panties, and nothing else. Legall had asked for this scenario, and now upon facing it, she found she was too aroused and embarrassed to actually make herself move forward. Jazz was beckoning with everything they had, but even so she was frozen in place, feeling magic swirling at her pelvis heatedly. She was blushing hard enough she could see the faint blue glow shining on the bed. After a long moment, Jazz smiled a bit wider, getting up off the bed and approaching. Their hand curved under Legall’s chin, tilting her head up so the height difference between them was made ever more obvious. Almost two feet.

“it’s okay, honey. you want this, right? mommy is gonna take good care of you.”

The flood of heat from just that one word, ‘mommy,’ made Legall squeak softly. Her magic formed instantly, a dripping wet pussy underneath her nightgown. She leaned into the touch, blinking up at them, blushing harder.

“nn… uh-huh. thank you, m-mommy.”

Stars, even  _ her _ saying it made her wetter. She didn’t realize she’d be  _ this _ into it. Slowly, she followed Jazz back to the bed, until her knees touched it. Then Jazz scooped her up to sit her down near the middle of the bed, careful and gentle, before getting on too. Legall was now settled between Jazz’s legs, and she squirmed to shift around until she was on her knees, straddling one of Jazz’s thighs. This put her right where she aught to be - face to chest.

“there we go. comfortable, darlin’?”

Legall nodded, finding herself swallowing again. She had to summon her tongue just so her mouth didn’t feel dry.

“nn-hnn.”

“don’t forget to use your words if you have to, okay?” Jazz asked, brushing her cheek lightly, and Legall nodded. They looked a bit concerned, clearly not prepared for Legall to clam up quite so hard. But Legall smiled and they smiled back, some of that concern easing. “good. mommy’s gonna take off her shirt now, okay?”

Without actually waiting for a response, Jazz reached up. Slowly, one by one, she undid the buttons from the top down. With each button, more of their chest was revealed. The good thing about ecto was it could defy gravity just a bit, so even gorgeous, swollen breasts like theirs didn’t need a bra. Legall watched with fascination as more was exposed. Liquid magic was seeping from her tongue so much she made herself swallow again, lest she start drooling already. Soon enough, the shirt was all the way unbuttoned, and Jazz let it fall back behind them.

“there we go. mmm, my chest feels so much better when it’s not contained… look, honey, i’m all swollen.” They touched one of their own nipples, tracing slowly around the areola. Legall followed the motion like she couldn’t look away. “time for your bedtime feeding.”

This was it. Jazz pulled away from themself to lightly touch the back of Legall’s skull, but no more coaxing was needed. No longer able to hold herself back, she hurriedly leaned in, parting her teeth and latching on with a soft moan. Jazz gasped quietly, then gently stroked her skull again. Legall was eager now, her tongue tracing across the little nub before she sucked softly. It only took a little bit of coaxing. Jazz shivered and let out a breathy sigh, leaning into it just a little, as milk spurted into Legall’s mouth. It faintly had Jazz’s usual taste, the sweetness of matcha ice cream, but it also tasted like regular milk, buzzy from the magic content. Legall made a whimpery sort of sound, her legs automatically clenching a little around Jazz’s thigh. She was dripping wet by now, her sensitive magic throbbing from her arousal.

She started in earnest, suckling at Jazz’s breast hungrily and unable to stop herself from the occasional little mewl or sigh. It wasn’t just the taste. It was how Jazz kept petting her head so softly, whispering things like ‘there you go, mommy’s milk is good for you,’ and ‘mommy’s so proud of you,’ and ‘you’re doing such a good job for me,’ making Legall shiver happily and suck more eagerly. How she could just grind mindlessly into  Jazz’s her mommy’s leg as much as she wanted, not feeling ashamed or like a bother. She was starting to drool now, thin streaks of blue magic trickling down from the corners of her mouth whenever she pulled back just enough to gasp for air and swallow. She didn’t know it, but her pupils had become pulsating hearts as she gazed adoringly up at Mommy.

“that’s it, there you go, what a good girl. it feels good. you’re making mommy feel good.” Jazz’s own voice was getting wobbly now, little shivers going down their spine, their own pussy starting to leak slit. Not to the same level as Legall, however, who was making a huge mess (as usual). As the swell of that breast faded, Legall shuddered, her pupils rolling up. She pulled away with a wet pop just in time to squeal as she came, jaw going slack. Her slick flooded Jazz’s leg and the bed, warm and smelling of butterscotch. She could hardly believe it. She’d cum just from breastfeeding and a bit of grinding.

After giving her a moment to catch her breath, Jazz picked her up gently, and settled her on the other thigh. With a wink and a warm little smile, they leaned in again.

“you’re not going to let poor mommy’s other breast ache, right? have a little more.”

Legall needed no more coaxing to latch on as eagerly as before. It took less time for her to come undone the second time around, but she’d still drank down a fair amount of milk before she seized up, crying out with bliss. It was a good thing they’d started putting down the waterproof pad over the sheets. As she melted against Jazz in afterglow, panting softly, she felt their hand stroke along her spine lovingly. However, there was a lilt to their voice when they spoke again, which had Legall squirming again.

“mommy’s so proud of you, honey. but you’ve made  _ such _ a mess. tsk, what a dirty girl you are…”

Legall blushed hard again, peeking up at her ‘mommy’ with some shame creeping into her.

“i-i… i couldn’t help it, mommy…” she said quietly, her voice a bit wobbly now. “i’m. i’m dirty, i’m naughty…”

“tsk. you’ll have to do something for mommy, then, since you made such a mess.”

“uh-huh?”

Jazz gently pushed her down onto the bed, grinning, They aligned their pelvises, lifting one of Legall’s legs so they could grind against her slowly. Legall gasped, then moaned, her sex quivering with more arousal.

“you’re gonna have to be a  _ good _ girl and make mommy feel good. can you do that?”

“nnn, uh-huh, mommy, please, oh please…”

“what a good girl.”

They leaned in to kiss her as they started to grind against her. She kissed back eagerly, wrapping her arms around them and starting to touch everywhere they could reach. Jazz had to arch their back quite a bit to be in a position to both scissor and kiss her, but they were so flexible from years working on the pole, it hardly bothered them. Legall’s hands trailed along their back, their sides, and up to their chest, squeezing and rubbing. They moaned, breaking off from the kiss to nip at Legall’s neck.

“good girl… such a good girl, you feel good… you’re making mommy feel so good…”

She moaned, her hips shakily bucking up in time with Jazz’s movements. Her fingers went back around to Jazz’s back, gently clawing down, garnering a shiver and another moan. She was still dripping constantly, making more of a slick mess, allowing their magics to glide across each other smoothly. Physically, it was much more intense than just rutting against an unmoving thigh, and it wasn’t long before she was shivering, mewling, struggling to hold back her finish. Tears had built up in her sockets from all of the stimulation, trickling down now, and her jaw hung open from her heavy panting, drool mixing with the tears on their way down her chin. Jazz licked some of it away, kissing, nibbling, making lewd sounds into Legall’s shoulder.

“it’s okay, sweetskull, just let go, just cum for mommy. cum for mommy.”

“nnnhh… hahh… huuh!  _ uhh! _ ”

With one last cry she came for the third time, arching up high and bucking her hips wildly a few more times. As the flood of juices escaped her, Jazz stiffed and let out a soft cry of their own, following suit. Green mingled with blue all over the bed, soaking everything. They both slumped down, panting.

After giving them both a few minutes to bask in the peaceful afterglow, Jazz reached up to gently stroke Legall’s cheekbone again.

“tired, darlin’?”

“nn-hn,” she replied faintly, sockets closed almost all the way.

“that’s okay. you rest.”

There was movement, and then she was scooped up into Jazz’s lap. She leaned against them comfortably as a warm, wet washcloth started gently rubbing at her femurs, making her twitch a little. She drifted off to the pleasant feeling of being in someone’s arms, taken loving care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhu... Lactation is one of my favorite kinks. I love boobs. Can you tell?


	19. Day 27: Gunplay with Laz and Rav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Tag Multiverse (for once, with Laz, eh?). Prostitute Laz discovers a kink for something he didn't even know people could have a kink of.
> 
> Laz = HorrorLust!Sans  
> Rav = Underfell!Sans
> 
> other kinks: dirty talk, prostitution, autassassinophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS SO AUTASASSINOPHILIA IS A KINK FOR NEARLY GETTING KILLED. THIS IS GUNPLAY AND I'M ADDING THAT TAG SO IF THAT SPOOKS YOU PLZ BE CAREFUL (I promise no one actually dies tho)

“so, ya  _ sure _ this is okay?”

“you paid me a good amount, sweet, i don’t care what you do to me.”

Laz looked up at the skeleton straddling him, a Fell type, Rav. A client he’d had once or twice before. This guy liked being rough. Very rough. Laz had actually wound up with a broken rib last time Rav played with him, but he didn’t mind it much. His HP was safe, and the pain was… distracting. In a good way. His job as a street whore was one he was familiar with and one that paid well, but now, it had the extra bonus of, when it was good, allowing him to forget his woes. Some people drank, some people took drugs, he fucked. As a Lustie, it was fitting.

Still, this was a step above what he’d ever done with someone else. Not only was he looking up at a 15 LV monster with a sadistic streak a mile long, he was also staring down the barrel of a gun. A manifested gun, even. Rav had practically unheard of magic control, though, because while his eyes flashed red, and there was a deep blue glow from his shorts, the manifested weapon was actually the same color as a physical weapon, and just as detailed. Right down to the inner workings Rav had showed him before actually starting. The sharp skeleton shifted a bit, leaning in closer, and tilted the barrel away.

“you’re real fuckin’ weird, you know that?” Rav mused, bright eyelights searching as they took in Laz’s expression. “most people woulda freaked the second i took this out. not you. you’re gonna actually let me play with this.” Laz lifted his chin, his own green pupils bright despite the bags under his sockets.

“lots of people seek adrenaline with their sex, sweet. i don’t think you’ll actually kill me now, when you could’ve done it plenty of times before. so, what’s the harm?  _ you’re _ the one who wanted this, why are you hesitating?”

The challenge in his voice made Rav grin. He stroked Laz’s cheek gently with the side of the barrel, the cool magic - cool, it wasn’t even  _ warm _ like most magical weapons tended to be! - tingling gently against the bone.

“of course,” Rav purred, his thumb moving briefly to the left side of the trigger, “but there’s always… accidents.”  
Laz felt something in his chest tighten up, the familiar feel of adrenaline pumping. He tried to keep his expression neutral. “oh yes?”  
“sure. see, this here is a glock,” Rav explained, leaning in closer, shifting so their pelvises touched and ground together slowly. Laz’s breath hitched.

“i-i don’t know anything about-”  
“what that means is-” Rav continued, before Laz could even finish letting his ignorance known- “i can drop this, kick this, hit this with a hammer, and it won’t fire. but, see, all i have to do… is pull the trigger. it won’t stop me. if i get too excited, and my finger twitches…”

Laz gulped, a shiver going through his body. His magic was rushing through his body faster, hotter, stars, he was  _ very aroused right now _ . Maybe, possibly, he had a tiny adrenaline problem. Just a little one. He watched Rav’s thumb move back away, all five fingers wrapping around the handle and far away from the trigger again. The shorter skeleton winked as he ground against Laz again.

“nah. i’ve got more self-control than that, after all~ right?”

Laz forced himself to nod, his magic quivering. At Rav’s request, he’d summoned the female parts, minus chest. He could feel himself leaking through his panties. Of course, Rav was definitely in control of that deadly weapon… which was now lowered to between his legs, as Rav scooted back. The barrel pressed against him from outside the panties, cold, and he shivered.

“unlike you, huh? wow, you’re fucking soaked. just from my boring exposition? hilarious…” He pulled the panties off and the cool weapon was pressed directly against Laz. The Lustie shuddered again, unable to stop a soft sound that was nearly a moan. The magic buzzed again, reminding him - stars, he’d actually  _ forgot _ \- that the weapon was not at all physical. It shoved inside of him a little, and he made another sound, twitching. Rav looked delighted, starting to slowly press it in and out.

“holy shit,” he breathed, watching Laz’s expression. “you’re really fucking into this. shit. i’m literally  _ fucking _ you with my gun and you’re  _ into _ it.” Laz might’ve rolled his pupils if he wasn’t currently distracted by the cool magical gun barrel shoving into his pussy - Rav didn’t know how to shut up. He clearly had some kind of kink for just… talking in the middle of whatever they were doing. But, he couldn’t really complain, because fuck was the sex good - and it was his job, after all.

That line of thought came to a halt as Rav pulled the gun out of him again, making him whine without even thinking about it. Rav grinned, lifting it to lick some of the olive-green juices from it.

“you know,” he said, continuing to prove that he was incapable of having sex without talking laz’s nonexistent ears off, “usually i like just making the other person give me head to get going, but this is ridiculously hot… you want me to get you off like this? huh? want me to fuck you with this gun until you cum like a little slut?”

This was the part where he was supposed to pitch his voice low and give his customer exactly what they wanted, beg for whatever it was they were going to do to him. Usually, he was a good actor about it. He was very good at his job. But as he spoke, he was shocked to find that the desperation in his voice wasn’t at all faked.

“please, yes, stick it back in, please-”

He stopped himself there, heat rising to his face, and squirmed. Holy shit, he didn’t fake that. He just begged and  _ meant _ it, for someone other than his true lover. Mortifying…  _ Exciting _ . Rav let out another laugh, triumph in his gaze, and lowered the gun again.

“wow, yeah, that’s what i fuckin’ thought. you kinky little whore. alright, since ya begged so nicely~”

He pressed it back in quickly, shoving it as deep as he could, and Laz cried out, shuddering. His cunt tightened and twitched, eager. He was so fucking close already, heat gathering at his core, a hot, tight coil. He spread his legs more subconsciously, back arching, and clawed at the sheets beneath him. The gun was pumped in and out of him, the magic of it buzzing deliciously. He felt how one of Rav’s fingers slid up, though it hardly registered, until-

 

**_BANG_ **

 

It felt like his soul exploded in his chest, searing heat (pain??) tearing through his body, and he came harder than he had in years, a scream torn from him. He’d just been shot, it felt good,  _ how did it feel so fucking good, was he dusting, did dusting feel good? _ His vision swam, unconsciousness threatening to drag him away. After his body sagged, excessive liquid pooling around his legs, it took him long seconds to come to the realization that he wasn’t, in fact, dying. Nothing even hurt, though he could’ve sworn he’d felt pain. He blinked a few times, willing his vision to focus, and Rav’s grinning face came into view.

“wh-wha… what j-just…”

“holy shit.” The clearly insane monster giggled, “you thought i shot you. and you fuckin’  _ came _ . just like that. so damn hard, too. holy shit.”

Laz looked down. The gun was still shoved deep in his pussy, as cold as ever, unmoving. There was no damage…?

“over here, pretty boy.”

He looked back up, only then noticing Rav’s other hand, off to the side. An identical gun was held there, the barrel off to the side. He followed the angle, and ogled at the bullet hole in his bedroom wall. Everything fell into place.

“you… you ass…” he managed, sagging down again. “oh,  _ fuck _ you, i thought-”

“yeah. and you fucking soaked us both thinkin’ that. holy shit. i don’t even need to get off, that made my fucking  _ week _ .”

Laz felt his face turn dark green in shame (and a bit more arousal).

“i can still get you off, it’s not like i’m one-and-done… i’m not a professional for nothing~”

“i know.” Rav let both guns disappear, and the sudden space in his pussy ached almost as bad as the ache in his chest. Laz reached up, pulling his client down closer.

“then fuck me good and hard.”

“with pleasure, sweetheart.”

Laz needed to buy new sheets after that evening. There was no saving the old ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't do the actual gunshot but a few friends convinced me to and told me this is an actual kink, so thank them for encouraging me to use my craziest ideas.
> 
> Spoiler alert these to totally get together at some point in Tag's Multiverse. Just dunno where to shove it in... Hmm...


End file.
